Camp Half-Blood
by DDaughterofAthena
Summary: Here's a series of random, unconnected oneshots surrounding the characters of the Greek RiordanVerse, including high school AUs, poetry, a three-shots, drabbles, Theyna, Thaluke, Percabeth, and more. Come on in, there's something for everyone here! These are the products of my imagination, they have been inspired by the Camp Half-Blood forum's prompts, the link on my profile.
1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents

 **Chapter Two:** _  
Title_ \- In Another Life  
 _Summary_ \- A drabble/poem in which Annabeth and Percy are separated, though it really works with anything. For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt(s) "A Tragic Parting" and "The Smell of Books, New and Old".  
 _Rating_ \- K  
 _Type-_ Poem

 **Chapter Three:  
** _Title_ \- The Painting  
 _Summary-_ In which Percy realizes Annabeth actually does love him thanks to a smear of ink (WARNING: Mentions of self-harm) For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "Ink".  
 _Rating-_ T  
 _Type-_ One-Shot

 **Chapter Four:  
** _Title-_ Hey Percy  
 _Summary-_ A brief collection of letters Annabeth wrote to a dead Percy. Inspired by "Hey Dummy" written by Mailani4ewa. For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "A Tragic Parting".  
 _Rating-_ K  
 _Type-_ Abstract One-Shot

 **Chapter** **Five:**  
 _Title-_ The Spawn of Hecate  
 _Summary-_ How a job interview got my mortal father and immortal mother together. For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "Write about how your parents got together".  
 _Rating-_ K+  
 _Type-_ One-Shot

 **Chapter Six:  
** _Title-_ The Fire in Her Eyes  
 _Summary-_ In which art class brings Annabeth and her soulmate together (WARNING! No Percabeth) For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "Soulmate AU".  
 _Rating-_ K+  
 _Type-_ One-Shot

 **Chapter Seven:  
** _Title-_ Swept Along by the Currents  
 _Summary-_ A Halloween party with punch and two Stoll brothers who are definitely up to something. What could go wrong? Well, except from an accidental love declaration from a Hunter of Artemis to a certain Daughter of Bellona. For the Camp Half-Blood Forum prompt "Spiked Punch".  
 _Rating-_ T  
 _Type-_ One-Shot

 **Chapter Eight:  
** _Title-_ An Oath to Take With a Final Breath  
 _Summary-_ In which during Percy's stay at Camp Jupiter, he somehow manages steals a certain legacy of Apollo's heart. For the Camp Half-Blood Forum prompt "Percy/Octavian".  
 _Rating-_ K+  
 _Type-_ Abstract One-Shot

 **Chapter Nine:  
** _Title-_ Broken Nails and Basketballs Part One  
 _Summary-_ In which Drew ends up failing Gym class and needing to go to summer school... that is, unless she manages to follow through with her teacher's challenge. (Part One)  
 _Rating-_ T  
 _Type-_ Three-Shot

 **Chapter Ten:  
** _Title-_ Broken Nails and Basketballs Part Two  
 _Summary-_ In which Drew ends up failing Gym class and needing to go to summer school... that is, unless she manages to follow through with her teacher's challenge. (Part Two)  
 _Rating-_ T  
 _Type-_ Three-Shot

 **Chapter Eleven:  
** _Title-_ Broken Nails and Basketballs Part Three  
 _Summary-_ In which Drew ends up failing Gym class and needing to go to summer school... that is, unless she manages to follow through with her teacher's challenge. (Part Three)  
 _Rating-_ T  
 _Type-_ Three-Shot

 **Chapter Twelve:  
** _Title-_ Cursed Love  
 _Summary-_ Will and Nico were the perfect pairing, but unfortunately Nico didn't think that way. For the Camp Half-Blood Forum prompt "Remake the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice".  
 _Rating-_ T  
 _Type-_ Poem

 **Chapter Thirteen:  
** _Title-_ A Transfiguration Paper  
 _Summary-_ In Transfiguration class, everyone is expected to have their work done and turned in on time, and most everyone fulfills it- that is, other than a certain Slytherin with the initials of P.J. Of course, he always has his girlfriend to save him... right? For the Camp Half-Blood Forum Prompt "Hogwarts AU".  
 _Rating-_ K  
 _Type-_ One-Shot

 **Chapter Fourteen:  
** _Title-_ Children of War  
 _Summary-_ when war came around us, we weren't children anymore/we were soldiers of a different mold/we traded books for guns, softballs for bombs/ :: or, a poem about the Seven as child soldiers. For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "#18".  
 _Rating-_ T  
 _Type-_ Poem

 **Chapter Fifteen:  
** _Title-_ All We Need  
 _Summary-_ Sometimes, although you may survive war, you don't come out unscathed. Here's a collection of things you might need to be able to heal. For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "Nightmares".  
 _Rating-_ T  
 _Type-_ Poem

 **Chapter Sixteen:**  
 _Tite-_ I'm not gay!  
 _Summary-_ "Hey, my brother thinks I'm gay, can you please help me prove him wrong?" :: or, the one where Connor is convinced that Travis is gay, and Travis decides to pretend to date Katie to throw his brother off.  
 _Rating-_ M  
 _Type-_ One-Shot

 **Chapter Seventeen:**  
 _Title-_ The Chocolate Box: Unrequited Love  
 _Summary-_ Annabeth's view of Luke Castellan after the Titan War. For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "Unrequited Love".  
 _Rating-_ K+  
 _Type-_ Poem

 **Chapter Eighteen:  
** _Title-_ The Chocolate Box: Across the Country  
 _Summary-_ When Piper moves to California for college, Annabeth decides to stay in New York. Of course, they still talk- what kind of couple wouldn't? For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "A Long-Distance Relationship".  
 _Rating-_ T  
 _Type-_ Abstract One-Shot

 **Chapter Nineteen:  
** _Title-_ The Chocolate Box: Our Last Kiss  
 _Summary-_ Annabeth never wanted to break up with Percy. But if you asked her mother, Annabeth never had a choice. For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "A Last Kiss".  
 _Rating-_ T  
 _Type-_ One-Shot

 **Chapter Twenty:  
** _Title-_ The Chocolate Box: A Accidental Proposal  
 _Summary-_ Reyna never understood why proposals had to be so hard. So it was probably for the best when she didn't really end up proposing at all. For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "A Private Proposal".  
 _Rating-_ K+  
 _Type-_ One-Shot

 **Chapter Twenty-One:  
** _Title-_ The Chocolate Box: High-School Romance  
 _Summary-_ When a project has Annabeth Chase paired up Jason Grace, sparks fly. But will they end up together? For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "A High School Romance".  
 _Rating-_ K  
 _Type-_ One-Shot

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:  
** _Title-_ Just So You Could Take Advantage of Me  
 _Summary-_ Thalia and Luke were inseparable, untouchable, ready to take down the gods at a moment's notice. But Thalia never thought or even realized that Luke would actually try and overthrow Olympus. Not until it was too late. Inspired by "Without Me", sung by Halsey. The version with the lyrics is on Ao3. For the Camp Half-Blood Prompt "Something Based on a Breakup Song".  
 _Rating-_ K+  
 _Type-_ Abstract One-Shot **  
**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:  
** _Title-_ Civil War  
 _Summary-_ Decades ago, our world split into chaos, and out of the ruins of it rose two rivaling countries- New Rome and Olympus. Annabeth Chase is a Demigod, a member of Olympus's army. Her first mission? Infiltrate New Rome and destroy it. For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "A Dystopia AU".  
 _Rating-_ T  
 _Type-_ One-Shot **  
**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:  
** _Title-_ A Braid of Roses  
 _Summary-_ In the aftermath of a picnic, Nico finds himself bored, and does what any sane boyfriend would do- begin to braid Percy's hair, of course. For the Camp Half-Blood forum prompt "Write about flowers being woven in someone's hair".  
 _Rating-_ K  
 _Type-_ One-Shot

 **Chapter Twenty-Five  
** _Title-_ Passion  
 _Summary-_ In the life of Reyna Ramirez-Avila Arellano, she's met some... different men, but only one stood out to her- Jason Grace. Here's a different, version of their life.  
 _Rating-_ T, ranging on M  
 _Type-_ Poetry/Drabble


	2. In Another Life

**Hello to anyone that stumbles upon this fic, a collection of my submissions to the Camp Half-Blood Forum, the link of which can be found on my profile. Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: The Smell of Books, New and Old; A Tragic Parting**

 **Time Period: September 1, 2018 - September 15, 2018**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: K**

 **Word Count: 316**

 **Cabin Points Received:** **56** **/60**

Books. Portals into another world, A world where anything is possible.

Our world. A place only books would care to describe. A world where anything and everything truly is possible.

But everything isn't.

Because if everything was possible, what happened to us? Why weren't we possible?

We write stories. Tales of another land, far away, in the hopes that someone would listen to these tales, and believe them, discovering these lands for themselves.

But I didn't.

I didn't believe, because Books and Tales and Stories are only that; Books and Tales and Stories.

We hear songs. Praises of gods high above, and warnings of the creatures that lurk in our midst.

But that wasn't true for us, was it?

Because these songs never tell you that the real monsters and creatures and enemies are ourselves. That we can destroy ourselves sooner then someone else ever could.

We open age-old books, hoping to learn from them, hoping to understand what makes them so special.

But we never try to learn or understand ourselves. We never try to know what makes us who we are.

We write new tales, in the hopes that one day someone will be able to decipher our words, understand what we wrote for.

But we never try to truly say what we mean. We never try to speak outright.

We write the stories and tales of other people and places.

But have we ever tried to write the story of ourselves? Because my story would be about you, for you were my life.

Yet, now you aren't even a part of my life. Now, because of me, I must finish writing the tale of my past, and begin writing of what comes next.

Perhaps, one day, we will come together again.

Perhaps, one day, you will be my life again.

But that is in the future.

Now, I leave.

Let fate decide our tale.

 **How was that? Good? Bad? I interpreted the prompt the way I would. The lesson of this is also to be interpreted the the way you see it.**


	3. The Painting

**Prompt: Ink**

 **Time Period: September 1, 2018 - September 15, 2018**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHynpos17**

 **Rated: T**

 **Word Count: 138** **9**

 **Points Awarded:** **58/60**

Grinning in anticipation of seeing Annabeth's reaction, I was carefully writing on a fancy golden bag in a ballpoint pen, trying to make sure to not misspell her name. Just as I was about to add the "Chase" to the bag though, I felt something run down my arm, and looking down, saw that the pen had erupted, the ink splattering everywhere, though a quick look told me it hadn't touched her gift.

I walked over to the bathroom, taking care to wash my hands, though the ink still stained my fingers. Striding back over to my living room/kitchen/office, I sat down on the once-fluffy carpet, now a rough-textured thing with several stains that basically described my life story. Lifting Annabeth's gift so it was in front of me, the black-blue residue on my fingers smeared itself on the sheet of canvas before me as I accidentally ran my hand over it, trying to secure it inside the bag. The goddammed canvas that held a portrait of Annabeth I had taken a month painting, to give to her today, on her birthday. Now, instead of a piece of beauty deserving a spot in any art gallery, all I had to give to her was a smear of black. A smear of goddamed _black_ that would do nothing, that was worth _nothing_. I take in a shuddering breath, trying to figure out what to do. I could give her the box of chocolates by itself, but she _knew_ that I had something special to give to her today; I was the one who told her, after all. I looked at the black streak; there was a possibility, slight though it may be, that I could convert it into something else, within the two hours I had before she came to my apartment.

Yet looking at the canvas did nothing to soothe me. Instead, anger coursed through me once I saw exactly _what_ the ink had covered; her eyes. Her beautiful, amazing, gray eyes that were now covered, shadowed with the black streak inside. I glared at my fingers, resisting the urge to scream. Some might say that I was overreacting, that it was just a gift, but it wasn't. This was something that showed how far we'd come, that showed how much she meant to me. I might go as far as calling it my token of love to her, just like Belle and the Beast's chipped teacup, or Snow White and Prince Charming's poison apple. This was something that, if it was gone, I would be completely, utterly, enraged about, just like I am now.

Taking in a breath, I focus my beating heart. Maybe, if I tried, I could figure out what to do with this. But nothing came to mind, and after the two hours, all I resolved to do was not give this to her. It didn't deserve her, not being destroyed like that. Just like I didn't deserve her, broken as I am, but she still accepted me. A small voice, the only optimistic part left of me, questioned _Well, she accepted you, and you're_ you _. She still could accept the painting._ I shook my head. No, she wouldn't accept the painting. She only accepted _me_ because she didn't want to leave a broken person like me stranded in this world alone. I walked over to the kitchen with a deathly calm, grabbing a kitchen knife with a practiced ease, a testament to the neat, orderly scars decorating my forearms and the insides of my thighs. Lifting the knife over my shoulder, I thrust it into the canvas, a tear now in the middle of it, destroying the painting-Annabeth's torso. Her smiling face now looked grotesque, an ugly grin befitting her shadowed eyes and torn chest.

My breath turned ordinary once more, and I mindlessly picked up the painting, stashing it behind the couch just as I heard the doorbell ring. The knife was quickly dropped onto the kitchen counter, the chocolates picked up and stashed within the bag, and a bag of Cheetos I had put to the side earlier in the day picked up as a gift.

"Hey! You in there?"

I heard Annabeth's voice through the thin walls, and laughing, walked forward to open the door. "Of course I'm in here!" I responded, forcing a smile into my voice; the laugh was more one of relief, and I knew that Annabeth would figure out something was wrong if I just kept laughing.

I opened the door, and Annabeth walked in, looking beautiful. She wore a CHB shirt and a pair of jeans, though I expected nothing less of her; she wasn't one to dress up.

"So? What's going on?" Annabeth grinned, her eyes scouring the apartment before resting on me, the smile-crinkles around her eyes flickering slightly as she looked at me; a broken person wearing jeans and a t-shirt splattered with ink, and a crazed look in my eyes, trying to hide the deadness that was truly there.

"You okay?" She questioned softly, worry flickering in her beautiful gray eyes; gray eyes that, in a painting, were destroyed. Ruined. Shattered.

 _She's only worried about you because you're broken. Not because she loves you._ I reminded myself, raising an eyebrow at the said person.

"I'm fine. Besides, today's your day! So, anyway, I was thinking we could watch a movie of your choice, though you probably want to watch Sixteen Cand-"

"Percy. What happened?" This time, Annabeth's voice was a deathly quiet that threatened ruin if I didn't do what she said. Yet, at the same time, she didn't need to be burdened with my problems; she had enough of her own.

"It's _nothing_." I said, then continued talking as though nothing had happened. "And I bought a cake, and I'm pretty sure I have candles somewhere, and I know we have a lighter, so there's that. Do you want to watch the movie first or eat?"

My rambling had done nothing to stop Annabeth.

"Percy. _Please_ tell me what happened." Annabeth's voice was tinged with desperateness now as well. Her eyes scanned my body, trying to make sure that I hadn't hurt myself again.

"It's- It's n-"

"And _don't_ say it's nothing because we both know it's not."

"I- I"

Annabeth looked at me, all thoughts of a birthday forgotten. She finally ripped her eyes away from me, only to survey the living room, her eyes catching the exposed piece of canvas from behind the sofa. Kneeling, she picked it up, and an expression of pure wonder flickered on her face for a moment as she took it in, tears and all.

"You made this for me?"

I grimaced. "It's horrible isn't it? I was going to throw it out, but then you came, and I didn't have the time. Actually, can you give it to me? The dumpsters right underneath my apartment and I'm pretty sure that if I throw it, it'll land in the dumpster."

Annabeth stared at, her mouth hanging open. "You were-were going to throw this away?" Her voice was a whisper. "Percy, it's beautiful."

"I know right, it's ba- you think it's good?" I cocked my head to the side, but Annabeth looked startled, and was smiling as she walked over and put her hand on my cheek.

"It's gorgeous, just like you, Seaweed Brain."

 _And broken, just like me._ I thought.

"Was this the surprise?" Annabeth mumbled softly, her lips brushing my ear.

"I- Yeah." I conceded.

"Then what happened?"

"I- I ruined it. It isn't you anymore. Now it's just a person who-"

"But that girl in the picture _is_ me Percy. I'm broken. I have my shadows too. This is who I am. And I'm so, _so_ happy that you see me this way, because it means that I don't have to hide who I am when I'm with you. It means that we both trust and love each other. It shows how far we've come Percy. It's beautiful."

I didn't say anything, just bent my head so that Annabeth was supporting me, because I was so, _so_ tired of pretending to be fine when I wasn't. And yeah, I might be broken, but so was she. And I knew we could heal together.

Funny to think this all happened because of ink.

 **I'm not quite sure what to think of this, as this is my first time trying to write something angsty. Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Hey Percy

**Prompt: A Tragic Parting**

 **Time Period: September 1, 2018 - September 15, 2018**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: K**

 **Word Count: 778**

 **Cabin Points Recieved:** **60/60**

 _Hey Percy,_

 _It's been a while. How are you? Over here, everyone still misses you. You know, You were always their for my life's milestones. I keep on expecting to turn around, and see you sitting on my bed, ready to crack another joke. In fights, it's weird not having you at my back. Everyone looks at me with pity, and I keep on expecting to see you, telling everyone to stop looking at me like that. Come back, would you?_

 _Annabeth Jackson_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Hey Percy,_

 _Artemis offered me a position in the Hunt, in Thalia's postion. I said no. I didn't want to have to wait another century before seeing you again. Nico says he talked to you the other day. I don't think he was lying. I just hope that I could talk to you too. It'd make this easier on me._

 _Annabeth Jackson_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Hey Percy,_

 _It was August 18th yesterday. Camp was pretty quiet without you. I got you a blue cake, just like the one Tyson and I made for you, on your 16th birthday. Sally helped with it, too. It was... different without you. I hope that you had a good birthday._

 _Annabeth Jackson_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Hey Percy,_

 _I'm heading over to New Rome next week. I'm getting that degree in architecture I'd always wanted. I know it was your dream to get a Marine Biology degree. I-I'll be getting one too. I miss you._

 _Annabeth Jackson_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Hey Percy,_

 _I met a guy at New Rome. His name is Daniel. He's really sweet. We're going on our first date tonight. I'm going to be wearing that green dress you liked a lot. Do you remember it? It's the one I wore on our first official date, with the really short skirt that made you embarrassed. Wish me luck._

 _Annabeth Jackson_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Hey Percy,_

 _It's been a year since we've talked. Daniel's a good guy. A legacy of Apollo, actually. We're-We're getting pretty serious now, talking about marriage and all that. Sally likes him too. So does everyone else. He's coming with me to the monthly Argo ll reunion. Do you remember them? The one's where we'd just gather around, and be happy that the wars were over? They're no wars now, but, life's... I don't think I ever thought that I'd be living without you, after the wars. Life's different._

 _Annabeth Jackson_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Hey Percy,_

 _I haven't talked to you in a while. I've been living in Canada, with Daniel. Oh, he proposed yesterday. We're getting married. It must be odd, knowing that a 40-year-old me is getting married. Remember when we were married? Two 20-something year-olds, fresh out of high school, deciding to put college on hold for a while. People thought we were crazy, especially me, the level-headed Daughter of Athena. Life was interesting back then. But, I think that it's fine now. I'll always love you, but I think it's time for me to move on._

 _Annabeth Jackson_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Hey Percy,_

 _I'm getting married today. It's being held at the beach. Poseidon and Athena are coming, too. I think it's to show that they've finally solved their enmity. I've decided to keep my last name as "Jackson." It's the only part of you I have left. It's almost 6:00. I have to go. I'll never forget you though._

 _Annabeth Jackson_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Hey Percy,_

 _I'm old now, aren't I? Eighty years old, and counting. When I was younger, I guess I expected to not live to this age. Or, if I did, with you at my side. Daniel's gone now, too. He died in a monster attack, protecting me; just as you did. Kelly finally got her revenge, didn't she? First killing you, then Daniel. Eliza visited Elysium the other day. She's a daughter of Thanatos. She said that you don't remember me; I don't think any spirit of the dead remembers anything. But she said you had chosen to continue aging. You'd still be 80 today, wouldn't you? Happy Birthday._

 _Annabeth Jackson_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Hey Percy,_

 _I'm meeting you again soon. It turns out I have cancer. Apollo said he could cure me, but I said no. I finally get to meet you again. Next time I talk to you Percy, we'll be meeting face to face._

 _Goodbye, and until we meet again,_

 _Annabeth Jackson_

 **This was inspired by "Hey Dummy", written by Mailani4ewa. I hope I did the topic justice.**


	5. The Spawn of Hecate

**Prompt: Write About How Your Mortal and Immortal Parent Got Together**

 **Time Period: September 15, 2018 - September 29, 2018**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Word Count: 3,639**

 **Points Awarded: 55/60**

"I'm sorry sir. We've already filled up all available positions." The man speaking, who went by the name Jesse Therov, had a salt-and-pepper colored beard, with a head filled with gray hair, ranging on white. His expression was one of a person who was slightly bored, and he kept on glancing at the watch on his wrist, waiting for the clock to go to 5:00, so he could (finally) grab his afternoon drink, which he hadn't managed to snag earlier in the day.

The man Jesse was speaking to, Kevin Swan, was glaring dejectedly at the cup of coffee before him, trying in vain to come up with something that would convince Jesse to hire him.

"I know that the position is filled, Mr. Therov, but it wouldn't hurt to have another man on the job, would it? I doubt that one engineer could help with an entire company." Kevin's desperate voice was practically begging to be hired, but Jesse had long since lost his compassion, finding it easier to communicate with AIs then real humans (he was also, coincidentally, a legacy of Vulcan, not that it had anything to do with, well, anything).

"As the email said, Mr. Swan, we have no use for another Engineer. All of our spots have been previously taken. And before you ask again, no, we don't have something coming up that would need the use of an extra hand; I should know. I'm the head of that department." Jesse glanced at Kevin, before bending down over his measurable paunch, to pick up what looked to be a job application for some Ecate Company. "If you really need a job, check out this place. They don't do much, but they're always looking to hire new people."

Kevin looked in shock at the paper in front of him, before opening his mouth to talk. "Thank you, Mr. Therov, but, if I may ask, how come you have a job application for a rivaling company?"

Jesse chuckled. "They aren't competition. They only way they stay alive is because its owner, Ms. Foc, is crazy rich. Besides, from what I hear, the workers there don't do anything."

"You were planning to apply there?"

Jesse's face darkened. "It appears, Mr. Swan, that you've overstayed your welcome. I'm sure you can lead yourself to the exit. I hope you had a wonderful time at Haversh Company, and I'd be happy to see you back here soon enough!"

Kevin plastered a fake smile on his face, quickly leaving Jesse's office cubicle, though not before letting Jesse hear a "God help that man.", to which Jesse only replied with a chuckle.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You're applying to another company Kevin? Seriously? Which one is this, the 15th?" The person talking was Kevin's cancer-ridden sister, Olivia Cortez-Swan. Kevin was currently lounging at his desk, talking to Olivia on the phone, hearing Olivia's husband, Angel, talking to a nurse in the background, though Olivia's lively personality somehow managed to keep the situation light.

Ignoring the jibe at his current employment status, Kevin shook his head. "No, it's the 11th. Anyway, have you ever heard of an Ecate Company?"

There was a moment of silence, during which Olivia could be heard asking Angel the same question, before she returned to the phone. "As far as me and Angel know, is that there's some company down the street from the hospital that's always hiring. I'm pretty sure it's called Ecate. Why? Is that the company you want to apply to? Cause it seems pretty sketchy to me."

"Sketchy?"

Another brief moment of silence passed, and after it, Angel's deep voice could be heard on the other side of the phone. "Yeah, they're pretty weird. I went inside once, 'cause the sign advertised free lemon pies, and the front desk person, someone named Katie Gardener, was acting super odd, saying that there were none, and kept on trying to make me leave."

"How is that sketchy?"

" 'Cause someone else went in two minutes later, who had blood running down their arms, and I heard her say that she'll grab some from the back."

"She might just have not wanted to sell it to you."

"I went online after that. There's no record of any 'Ecate Company' anywhere."

"You sure?"

"Positive. If you want to, you can check it out, though I doubt anything you'll find will help you."

"I'll do that. Thank you."

"No problem." A beat of silence, then Olivia's voice. "Bye Kev."

"Bye."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

After that rather illuminating discussion with his sister and brother-in-law, Kevin found himself sitting at the desk in front of his computer, googling Ecate Company, just to see if anything would pop up. The first article, _The Plague of Unemployment_ , barely mentioned the company, merely listing it as one of the technological companies that always seems to be hiring; a good thing for someone who needs a job. The next article was called _Hecate: Greek Goddess of Magic_ and just talked about, you guessed it, Hecate. The other articles were pretty much useless, either talking about Hecate or a company that called itself "Ethra Corp".

Kevin groaned in exhaustion, trying (and failing) to keep his cool. This company sounded like one that would definitely help him, if it weren't for the fact that it seemed non-existent. How did it get enough sponsors and customers to be kept running if it was a ghost? After scrolling through the computer for another hour, he found himself gripping the job application, about to throw it away, when Jesse's words came back to him.

 _The only way they stay alive is because its owner, Ms. Foc, is crazy rich._

It was worth a shot.

Slumping back into his still-warm chair, Kevin went to the search bar, typing in 'Ms. Foc'. The screen exploded with results, and, with no small amount of surprise, Kevin found that while Ecate Company might be non-existent, the mysterious Ms. Foc definitely wasn't. There were articles about her, about her sudden appearance in the market, others about the fact that she had such a horrible company, and even more about the fact that she was apparently beautiful beyond description. The thing that caught Kevin's eyes, however, was the fact that the majority of the articles focused on who she was.

According to _New York Times,_ she appeared in the market not but a few short years back, with no documents relating to her at all. Her first name was unknown, and her identity and appearance had never been revealed. Want an interview? It'll be over the phone. Oh, you want to see her face-to-face? She has smallpox, and wouldn't want you to catch it. Only Ecate Company's employees seemed to know who she was, but they were very tight-lipped about it.

And yet, at the same time, she was a real person, so Ecate Company _had_ to be real. Which meant it was definitely worth a shot in applying to it.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Sir? I'm afraid you can't be here unless you have an appointment."

It was a week since Kevin had decided to apply to the company, during which he had found whatever he could about Ecate. Now, he was currently in what appeared to be the Ecate building's sparsely furnished lobby, trying to convince the front desk lady, a teenager with frightening gray eyes, that he should be allowed inside.

"I don't have an appointment, per se, but I do have a job application I'd like to submit."

Immediately the blonde girl looked at him, her eyes seeming to bore to the depths of his soul. She stared at him for a minute, before holding out a scarred hand, as though asking for money.

"The application?"

Kevin quickly bent down, papers flying everywhere, as he picked up the application, a paper with red font and a hammer inside a fire pit at the top; probably the company's emblem.

The girl took the paper, and, when she slipped her hair behind her shoulder to easily read it, Kevin could easily make out the name "Eliza" in English, and what was probably her name written in another language... Greek?

The girl, Eliza, took another look at Kevin before speaking again, in that cold, clipped tone of hers. "Annabeth!"

An eight year old quickly walked into the room, her blonde hair and gray eyes a carbon copy of Eliza's. Annabeth seemed to have an aura of confidence surrounding her, and was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top; a surprising outfit choice when you took in the cold winter that New York currently held.

Eliza whispered something in Annabeth's ear that Kevin couldn't quite catch, and Annabeth turned to look at him for the first time, scanning him from his feet to his hair much like Eliza did, her eyes hiding untold pain.

"Sure." Annabeth finally said, before grabbing the application and running off, her worn sneakers squeaking against the shiny linoleum.

An awkward silence stretched, during which Eliza busied herself by adjusting the nonexistent flyers that covered the front desk's counter. Finally, she seemed to decide to put him out of his misery, and she glanced at him, about to say something.

"I'm surprised you survived this long."

That wasn't what he was expecting. Kevin blanched, making a sort of yelping noise in the back of his throat. What did she mean, "Survive this long"? Of course he would! It was almost like she expected him to... _die_.

"I- um." Kevin struggled for an answer, trying to figure out exactly why Eliza had said that. A glance at the said teenager showed that she was raising an eyebrow at him, her face holding a mix of humor, slight confusion, and wariness, as though she couldn't decide exactly what to say.

Before Kevin formulated a understandable answer, or Eliza could say why she said what she did, Annabeth came back, this time holding a lanyard and a card.

"Ms. Foc wants to talk to you, for a job interview. Just wear this," she held up the lanyard, "or carry this," she held up the card, "and no one will bother you. I'll escort you to her office."

Annabeth handed him the lanyard and the card, before striding away, not looking back to see if Kevin was following. Kevin glanced at Eliza, who had, once more, disappeared, before running to catch up with Annabeth.

After a minute or two of walking, during which Kevin got hopelessly lost in the labyrinth of a building, Annabeth stopped in front of a plain white door, normally indistinguishable from the other doors decorating the corridor if it weren't for the flame that appeared to be scorched onto the door, an Omega symbol written inside the flame.

Annabeth knocked on the door. "Mr. Swan's here." She paused for a minute, before gesturing for Kevin to walk inside.

Kevin blinked at Annabeth in confusion, before shaking his head. He had never met, and probably would never meet someone more well-mannered or eloquent as Annabeth.

Annabeth glanced at Kevin in confusion. "Thank you?"

He had said that out loud. Of course he did.

"You did."

"Why ar-" Kevin cut himself off, realizing that he was _still_ saying his thoughts out loud. "Sorry."

Annabeth chuckled lightly, her icy exterior seemingly melting off. "No problem. Anyway, you probably want to go in now. H- Ms. Foc doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Right. Thanks."

Annabeth just laughed and grabbed his lanyard, already, somehow, having managed to pocket Kevin's Omega card. "If you're hired, you'll get your own pair of these. Good luck!" And, with that, she opened the door, walking away as soon as Kevin crossed the threshold into Ms. Foc's office.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kevin felt his skin grow cold at entering the room, even though there the heater was turned on at full blast.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan."

As soon as Kevin turned to look at the illustrious Ms. Foc, he felt his breath catch, his previously-freezing skin now warm and clammy, sweat collecting in the most undesirable places.

Ms. Foc had dark red hair, ranging on magenta, let loose around her shoulders, accentuating her prominent cheekbones and red-stained lips. Her tall and lean physique was sprawled across her office chair, her muscles tensed, much like a panther's. She wore a black-and-purple suit and miniskirt, hugging her in just the right places, accentuating each and every curve. Her voice was low and silky, loud even though it was quiet as a whisper. And yet, her eyes were what had Kevin captivated; they were sparking with purple flames, seemingly old as time itself.

 _Really Kevin?_ he berated himself _A good, Catholic guy doesn't stare at women like that. Snap out of it!_

Ms. Foc looked amused, staring at him. "Please, sit."

Kevin numbly sat on the leather seat in front of her, trying his hardest to focus on the wooden desk, engraved with strange symbols. He supposed the most surprising thing about Ms. Foc was that she was Kevin's age. He was expecting a forty-something woman, with graying hair and a librarian-ish personality. Not... this. Whatever 'this' meant.

"So, you'd like a job."

Kevin spoke to the desk when he answered with a "Yes".

"You know, the first rule of a job interview is to look your employer in the eye. Otherwise, this is just an exchange of sentences, and a mere exchange of sentences would be a waste of time I would better spend doing something much more productive."

Kevin grimaced, before looking up at Ms. Foc's eyes. _God, they're so beautiful, like- snap out of it! Look at her nose! There's nothing pretty about a nose!_

Except, apparently, Ms. Foc's _nose_ was pretty too.

As though she knew of the effect she had on him, Ms. Foc grinned lazily, like a cat.

"So, you'd like to be an engineer, working for us?"

"Yup." _Look at her nose Kevin, there's nothing pretty about a nose. FOR GOD'S SAKE KEVIN, JUST LOOK AT THE FREAKING NOSE!_

"Do you know what that would require?"

"Look at the nose." Kevin muttered in response.

Amusement glittered in Ms. Foc's eyes. "Pardon?"

Realizing he said that out loud, again, Kevin blushed. "Oh, I was just... telling my self to look at a nose." Kevin bopped his own nose with his finger, inwardly facepalming _Really Kevin? Really?_

Ms. Foc chuckled. "Well, I have to say, I can't hire someone that tells themselves to look at my nose."

 _Really Kevin? You just bombed a job interview that anyone, literally_ anyone _, can get. Even an eight-year-old passed it!_

"But, for amusing me, would you like to go out for coffee?"

 _See Kev- Wait What!?_

"What?"

Ms. Foc laughed. "It doesn't look like you have the... _skills_ needed to work here, but I do enjoy your company. Would you like to go out with me?"

"Like, on a date?"

"Yes, on a date."

Kevin stared at her. This was going awfully fast, and yet, he wouldn't mind a date with Ms. Foc.

"Sure."

"Then, shall we go?"

"Sure."

Ms. Foc glanced at him, with a sparkle in her eyes. "Aren't you going to ask for my name?"

Oh right. He didn't know her name.

"Er, what's your name?"

Ms. Foc laughed. "Just call me... Atlanta," she grinned, as though she was laughed at some inside joke. "Atlanta Foc."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

The date went surprisingly well; at least, as well as one could expect when Atlanta was receiving looks from every guy they passed (and a few girls), and Kevin was a bumbling wreck, barely managing to order his coffee.

Atlanta had worn sunglasses and keeping her hair under a beanie, and her suit had been replaced with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Kevin had looked more or less the same, as he didn't have a chance to go home.

Pleasant talk had been exchanged within the two, as well as numbers and addresses... though it had appeared that Atlanta lived at Ecate's headquarters.

"How come your company is doing so bad?" The talk had turned to jobs and work, and Kevin finally asked the question he'd been dying to.

Atlanta grimaced. "At Ecate, we're trying to build technology so that those who can't use modern day devices can use our specially made Omega computers, phones, and televisions. Unfortunately, not many people support this experiment."

"How would someone not be able to use phones?"

Atlanta chuckled, glancing at him. "The reason you can't answer that question is a big part of the reason you weren't hired."

And with that vague answer, Atlanta stood up, grinning. "I'll be in touch."

"Of course." Kevin responded absently.

His vein popped in his forehead, and Atlanta paused, knowing that whatever he said next was going to be important.

"Wouldyouliketogotothemovieswithme?" Kevin blurted out, his brown eyes widening when he realized exactly how much of a _teenager_ he sounded like.

Atlanta grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

That was the first of many dates, ranging from crashing on Kevin's couch, playing Mario Kart (which Atlanta was freaky good at), or going out to a crazy expensive Chinese Restaurant, only being able to pay through Atlanta's mysterious money hoard.

The first time they slept together was after the two had celebrated Kevin's birthday, hormones going through the roof, and resulting in Atlanta unofficially moving in with Kevin.

They had been dating for 6 months when Atlanta broke up with him. She had moved all her stuff out of the apartment a day ago, to avoid confrontation, and sent him the breakup status via text.

Four months later, however, a surprise came, that would've shocked even an Oracle.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"C'mon Kev, it's been months since she broke up with you. You can't seriously still be hungover by her."

"But I am!" Kevin was currently lounging on his sofa, munching on popcorn, a rerun of _I Love Lucy_ playing on television,

"Really? She isn't the first girl you've dated, and I'm not letting her be the last. You have to see the world! When was the last time you stepped out of the house?"

"...a few days ago." He admitted sheepishly.

"So go! And I'm having Angel swing by to make sure that you actually leave the house."

"You don't have to do that Olivia." Kevin insisted.

"But I can, so I will."

"I hate you."

"Love you too! Bye." And with that, Olivia disconnected the phone, leaving Kevin to the tedious task of turning it off, just so that the dial tone would stop ringing.

A minute (or was it two?) later, the doorbell rang, but, true to his heartbroken nature, Kevin didn't get up to open it, expecting it to be Angel who rang the doorbell. Sure enough, he heard the lock twist, and, without getting up, he said, "I'm getting up Angel. You can leave."

There was a moment of silence, then he heard a familiar voice respond quietly, "It's not Angel."

Jumping up in amazement, Kevin turned to look at Atlanta, only to see she looked... different. Her red hair had been dyed a dingy brown, and she had blue contacts in place of her purple eyes. She was all skin and bones now too, her skin pallid, as though she hadn't eaten in a month, quite a contrast to the measurable paunch Kevin now sported. Yet, the biggest change was the baby that Atlanta held. Tiny in her mothers arms, wrapped in a purple blanket, the baby had black-brown hair and purple eyes, wide open and taking in everything the apartment had to offer.

"What- How? How did you get in?" Was the question that managed to make itself out of Kevin's mouth, though he had many more to ask.

"I still had the apartment keys." Yep, Atlanta was definitely quieter.

"Who's baby is that?"

Atlanta glanced at him. "She's yours."

"Don't you mean ours?"

Atlanta smiled bitterly. "I'm engaged." Sure enough, a thin diamond band glittered on her ring finger. "I can't have a baby. Here. Her name's Quinn."

And with that Atlanta dropped the baby down on the only clean area of counter there was, smiling at Quinn. "Bye." she whispered, before slinking out of the front door.

Kevin stared at the baby- no, _Quinn_. She was his daughter, his child. God, he had a _kid_. He wasn't even married, for God's sake! Kevin ran to the door, about to run out to demand answers from Atlanta, when the phone began to ring.

"What is it?" Kevin asked, annoyed.

"Sir, are you still available for an engineering position?"

Kevin immediately furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes..."

"Sir, we have a job opening at Haversh Company, and we were wondering if you would like to fill it."

"...yes, yes I would."

"Great, your first day on the job is next week, on Thursday. Thank you!" And with that the phone disconnected, leaving Kevin wondering why an application he filled out 10 months ago would finally help him today.

Was it Quinn? "You know, maybe I will keep you, little girl."

* * *

 **(Note: No, I don't think my mom is a god. I wrote this simply for the sake of the prompt that had been given to us, hence why I separated myself from this as much as I could.)**  
 **Did you guys like it? I, personally, am pretty proud of it. I know Hecate is a bit OOC in this One-Shot, but I wrote her the way I've always imagined her personality, much like Aelin's from the Throne of Glass. For those that are confused: The majority of this is held in the winter of 2001. Ecate Company is a company made and sponsored by Hecate, or, as she is better known to the public, Atlanta Foc (fun fact: "Foc" means fire in Latin, and Hecate's symbol is a torch with white flame.) The company's goal is to create demigod-friendly electronics. Everyone that works at the company is either a demigod or a legacy. Jesse Therov is a legacy of Vulcan, that got a job application for the place cause he wanted to work there. He, soon, however, decided he didn't want to switch jobs, and gave out his job application to Kevin, even though Kevin is a mortal. The hammer and Flame signified that whoever had the application was either a legacy or son/daughter of Vulcan/Hephaestus (I'm positive I spelled that wrong). Therefore, because Kevin didn't know this, he assumed that it was the company logo. Hecate always chose good men/women to carry her children, so she always got sad when she ended it. The job Kevin finally got was her sort of peace offering to him. The open position was Jesse's, as Hecate got him fired after giving the paper out to a mortal.**


	6. The Fire in Her Eyes

**Prompt: Soulmate AU- Write something on your own skin, it appears on your soulmate's**

 **Time Period: October 7, 2018 - October 21, 2018**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17, DDaughterofAthena**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Word Count: 1,128**

 **Cabin Points Received: 56/60**

Annabeth snapped her eyes open with a start from her dreamless sleep, her lips already forming apologies through the thin film of drool that covered her mouth.

"I- I'm sorry professor, I-" Breaking off her sentence, Annabeth glanced around the classroom, only to see 20 eyes staring at her in amusement, a few people putting away their phones after they took a photo of her, planning to post it after school. Hurriedly wiping her mouth, Annabeth shot her eyes to the front of the class, only to see that her AP Art teacher, Mr. Solace, was staring at her.

"What are you apologizing _for_ , exactly?" Mr. Solace feigned confusion, a smile playing on his lips. "As far as I know, you were paying attention- or do you mean to tell me you weren't?" Grinning, Mr. Solace winked at Annabeth, before going back to his lesson about shadows and light.

Annabeth let a sigh of relief escape her lips, grinning down at her blank paper- it seemed Mr. Solace didn't want to see his second best student get a detention, something Annabeth didn't mind. Around her however, her classmates snickered and chuckled, muttering 'Teacher's pet' underneath their breaths.

"Did you see what Drew's wearing?" Annabeth turned her head, only to see one of her best friends, Rachel Dare, grinning at Annabeth. Allowing the attempt to change the subject go unnoticed, Annabeth chuckled lightly.

"You mean she's actually _wearing_ something?" Annabeth replied, smile crinkles forming around her eyes.

A minute later Mr. Solace finished his lecture and instructed the students to draw a portrait of their partner, using the techniques they had been taught. Annabeth turned to Rachel, who was already glancing down at her paper, her wily red hair tied up in a messy ponytail. With no contest, Rachel was the best student in the class. And while that _did_ annoy Annabeth, she was just glad it was Rachel, and not someone like Drew. Annabeth shook her head and pulled out a sharpened pencil, carefully dragging the tip of it across the paper. A moment later, she was in what was called 'The Zone', and wasn't paying attention to anything- or at least anything that didn't relate to trying to draw Rachel's nose properly, and get the freckles just right.

"Alright everyone, I'd like you to give your portrait to your partner. When you get your portrait, I'd like you to color it with the oil paints however you see fit."

Annabeth carefully lifted the pencil from the page, cocking her head to the side when she saw what she had drawn. She didn't think it was horrible, exactly, but it definitely wasn't her best. Rachel's eyes were bigger, her nose skinnier, and her lips bigger than what Annabeth had drawn. Quickly trading portraits, Annabeth's eyes widened when she saw exactly how Rachel had drawn her. There was a fire burning in Drawing-Annabeth's eyes, and her lips were curled into a smirk that looked like she was flirting with you. Glancing up, Annabeth saw that Rachel had a faint blush on her cheeks as glanced over Annabeth's drawing, which wasn't nearly as good as Rachel's. Rachel grinned at Annabeth.

"Did you like it?"

Annabeth stammered a yes, keeping her long blonde locks in her face, so that Rachel didn't see Annabeth's beet-red face.

"Cool! I thought yours was pretty good too." Rachel responded, sounded slightly dejected.

Annabeth glanced at Rachel, taking in a deep breath. This wasn't the first time Rachel had drawn Annabeth like that- in fact, Rachel often gave Annabeth compliments that went further than the required 'You look good', and she also often made random gestures that left Annabeth's stomach in knots. See, the thing was Annabeth had a crush on Rachel. She had met her a year ago, in their Junior year History class. Since then, the two formed an excellent friendship, that, for Annabeth, had the potential to develop into something more. And seeing as how Rachel acted towards her, she supposed that Rachel thought the same thing.

But Annabeth never took the next step... mainly because of the whole 'Soulmate' thing. In a nutshell, whatever you drew on your body appeared on your soulmate's body. A lot of people spoke to their soulmate that way, finding out what their name was, where they where, and when they could meet, so that they grew up with their soulmate when they were kids. Yet Annabeth never did that. Her parents were soulmates, until her mother died when Annabeth was seven and her father became a crazy wreck, drawing things on his arm and leaving an extra plate at the dinner table, as though he kept on expecting Annabeth's mother, Athena, to come back from the dead. And seeing as how studious Annabeth was, she never wanted that to happen to her. Sure, when she was a kid, she got messages on her arm from someone, who had tried to contact her, but after Annabeth began ignoring them, when her mother died, Annabeth's soulmate stopped contacting her. Nowadays, all she got on her arm from her soulmate was just a few notes that the soulmate had obviously made for herself.

And yet, Annabeth _loved_ Rachel. Enough to risk her sanity for her.

Mentally berating herself for not trying this earlier, Annabeth took a pen and wrote on her arm in her neat, slanted handwriting.

 _Hey... sorry for ghosting you. I was going through some tough things. I was wondering if you wanted to talk?_

Hearing a crash next to hear, Annabeth ignored it, waiting for the answer. Sure enough, Annabeth's writing faded away, the sign that her soulmate was responding.

 **Yeah, we could talk.**

 _What should we talk about?_

 **Er... what's your favorite color?**

 _Green. You?_

 **Gray, actually. Favorite band? Mine's P!ATD.**

 _Me too. What's your favorite food?_

 **Mac &Cheese**

 _Tacos. What's your name?_

Another crash next to Annabeth.

 **...We just began talking. For all I know, you're a murderer.**

 _A murderer who happens to be your soulmate. I'll start. I'm Annabeth Chase._

"It's _Annabeth_?" A familiar voice said. Annabeth finally looked up to see Rachel's face looking at her. "It's you, isn't it? You're my soulmate?"

"I-I think so." Annabeth responded, nervous if Rachel was happy or not.

 **I'm Rachel Dare.**

They both turned to look at each other, an identical smile mirrored on both of their faces. "Do you want to go out for coffee sometime?" Annabeth asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Rachel grinned.

 **Yeah. Yeah, I would.**

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? I normally don't ship Annachel/Rachabeth (Rachel/Annabeth), and this was orginally supposed to be Percabeth, but as I was writing this I felt like this time the ship should be different. TBH, I wasn't originally going to use this specific prompt, so I'm sorry if it was slightly choppy. Anyway, please Read and Review!**


	7. Swept Along by the Currents

**Prompt: Someone spikes the punch at a Halloween party and Person A gets really drunk, while Person B takes care of them, Person A accidentally confessing their love for Person B (Additional Requirement, cannot be Percabeth)**

 **Time Period: October 21, 2018 - November 3, 2018**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: T**

 **Word Count: 1,888**

 **Cabin Points Received: 57/60**

Reyna smoothed the wrinkles out of her Greecian style _chiton_ , her Roman nature having her make sure that every fold was perfect. After the war with Gaia, Legion 12 and Camp Half-Blood had all signed a peace treaty, The Treaty of Γίγαντας , part of which said that any event hosted by any camp needs to have at least one representative from the opposite camp. When Frank heard how Camp Half-Blood was hosting a Halloween party, he'd decided the daughter of Bellona had too much stress on her shoulders, and sent her as Legion 12's representative, even though she knew that he would much rather go. He would be well suited here, too, as he was the more friendly of the two co-praetors, and would have an amazing time here with the rest of the Seven, as the heroes of the prophecy had been dubbed.

"Reyna! Over here!"

Reyna twisted herself around, her left hand halfway to her back to grab the _gladius_ that was hidden in the folds of her chiton. She relaxed slightly when she realized that it was only Leo who was calling her; though, now that she though of it, that wasn't much better. Surrounding Leo was the rest of the Seven without Hazel and Frank, Nico, Will, and Thalia, who looked very different, though Reyna couldn't put her finger on it. The Hunters had come to Camp Half-Blood during the aftermath of the war, under Artemis's orders. They had set up a temporary camp there, so now the Hunters were a part of the Treaty of Γίγαντας as well. Which meant that Thalia was probably their representative, though Reyna had expected a lower-ranking official, like Phoebe, to be there instead. Then again, a praetor of Rome was here too, so she shouldn't be talking.

Walking through the crowd easily, Reyna quickly found herself standing next to the punch bowl with everyone else. She grabbed a cup, about to drink some, when Annabeth stole the cup from her.

"You don't want to drink that. Ever since Travis came back, the Stolls' pranks have gotten even more out of hand. I'm pretty sure they spiked the punch."

Oh. After mentally berating herself for not realizing that - she was a _Roman_ after all - Reyna turned around to see everyone else staring at her.

"Would you care to explain why you are staring at me?" Reyna asked, her voice firm.

Percy, unsurprisingly, was the one who spoke up. "Your costume."

"What exactly is wrong with my costume?"

"N-Nothing!"

Reyna inwardly smirked, while looking around to see their costumes; she couldn't be the only one wearing something odd. On further notice, it appeared she was.

Annabeth was wearing a modernized Belle outfit, whilst Percy was dressed up as the Beast. Jason had on a Superman costume (Leo's work) and Piper was dressed as a zombie. Will looked like a... dog, or something, while Nico was dressed up as Batman (definitely Leo's work). Speaking of Leo, he wore a 'sexy' mechanic outfit that just looked like his regular clothes. And last but not least, Thalia wore her typical Hunter's outfit, though a t-shirt with the caption 'Halloween is for losers' was visible. Obviously she didn't feel much for this occasion. Reyna could relate.

"You're Rome's representative?" Leo asked.

Reyna turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I wanted to see if Frank could handle the legion by himself, so I came here in his stead."

"It was a test?" Piper piped up.

Reyna raised an eyebrow and Piper glowered at her but said nothing more, snatching Thalia's plate of nachos out of her hand. A beat of awkward silence later, Percy turned to Annabeth.

"Would you give me the honor of a dance, m'lady?" he asked, bending down.

Annabeth chuckled but nodded, mimicking a curtsy. "Of course, my dear prince _Charming_." Holding in laughter, the two walked over to the dance floor and began an over-exaggerated waltz, of which many other campers joined in on.

Reyna felt something curdle in the bottom of her stomach, and she bit her lip; it felt suspiciously like jealousy. Now, don't get her wrong, she didn't have a crush on Percy - not anymore. That was long since over. And yet, she still craved someone to love, someone whom she could share her worries with without fear of getting judged. Shaking her head, Reyna turned to Thalia, the only other person still with their group. Jason and Piper had gone to join the waltz, as had Nico and Will, while Leo was off to gods-know-where.

Thalia was glancing over at the dancing going on, and the melancholy that Reyna felt was reflected in Thalia's eyes. _Was she unhappy with the Hunters?_

It was something Reyna had assumed for a while, though now it seemed that it was no longer an assumption; Thalia wanted to leave the Hunters. Either that or she felt the loss of a perfectly good plate of nachos in her bones, but Reyna highly doubted that.

"Reyna? Reyna!"

Jumping at the sudden noise, her gladius out in a second, Reyna saw that Thalia was staring at her.

"Were you staring at me?"

Reyna's cheeks were quickly dusted with a bright red, and she felt herself turning to Thalia, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I stare at you? I was thinking."

Thalia shook her head. " _Thinking_. Sure. Anyway, you wanna ditch this popsicle stand?"

Reyna glanced around, feeling a bit of sadness when she realized that there was no one looking at them, no one asking them anything. "Sure."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Truth or Truth?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever... tried blue coke?"

"You have _horrible_ questions Reyna. Never Have I Ever?"

The two were currently walking along CHB's coastline, playing Truth or Truth (Thalia's version of T or D), though it seemed pretty obvious that Reyna was really bad at the game.

"Why not." Reyna replied.

"I'm making the rules." Thalia declared triumphantly, raising an eyebrow at Reyna.

Reyna smirked, sensing the silent challenge. "Of course." She was never one to back down from a fight.

"If you've done it, you need to take a sip of punch."

Reyna chuckled. "We are no where _near_ the party. How are we going to get it?"

Thalia grinned a mischievous smile. "Oh, did I say punch?" she asked innocently. "I meant beer."

Reyna's grin faltered, and Thalia, sensing her advantage, continued on. "Oh, don't tell me you haven't drunken before!"

The praetor of Rome shook her head. "Oh it is _on_ Thalia."

Said Hunter shook her head sadly. "Oh Reyna. Poor, sweet Reyna. No one says that anymore." Thalia then walked over to the lake, muttering softly to herself.

"Don't tell me the Stolls moved it. What was it? Three steps, then a left turn and... here it is!" Thalia grinned triumphantly again, digging a box out of a patch of overturned sand. Inside, bottles of beer and wine and alcohol stood, gleaming merrily.

"Isn't that against the rules?"

Thalia grinned. "It isn't if it's Mr. D's secret stash that he forgot about. Here." Pulling out a can of beer, Thalia quickly tossed it to Reyna before grabbing one for herself, putting the box away immediately.

"Now, Never Have I Ever... sparred with Percy." Thalia said, glancing over at Reyna, expecting her to take a sip. "You haven't? Poor you." Thalia quickly took a sip of the beer, glancing over at Reyna. "Your turn."

"Never Have I Ever fought with Annabeth." The two took a sip, Reyna's head spinning a bit but ultimately okay.

A few rounds later, Reyna felt a bit foggy and nauseous, whilst Thalia was flat out drunk.

"You know what Rey-rey? I don't wanna be a Hunter no more."

Reyna glanced over at Thalia, her words slowly making sense to the Roman, shaking her out of her alcohol-induced stupor. "What!"

Thalia grinned. "Yeah. I'm gonna be a free bird, like the wind! Maybe I could even fly. Weee!" Thalia was standing on a rock about 6 feet high, about to tip over into the ocean. Reyna stumbled forward, her arms latching out to pull the Hunter off the rock before she could commit accidental suicide.

"You know whyyyy I wanna leave the Hunters" - _hic-_ "Rey-rey? No?" _-hic-_ "I liiike someone. No, I looove someone." _-hic-_ Thalia giggled, Reyna barely remembering to keep her arm out so Thalia didn't fall into the churning waters of the sea.

"You know who I loooo-" _-hic-_ "-ooooove? You! Surprise!" Thalia chuckled darkly, her light and funny demeanor slipping away like water. Reyna, head spinning forced herself to look Thalia in the eye.

"You like me?" She asked.

Thalia sat down on the rocks, staring out at the ocean, her empty can of beer long since forgotten. "Yeah. Stupid, isn't it? Joined the Hunters to swear off men, and I ended up falling for a girl." _-hic-_ "No, a woman. It _sounds_ stupid, even saying it."

Reyna sat down next to the girl, feeling both swept away and grounded at the same time. _Is this how Percy and Annabeth feel like all the time? Like they're standing at the edge of the ocean, anchored to the world, but so easily swept away by the currents?_

"I don't think it's stupid." Reyna whispered softly. Thalia turned to look at her, looking sober as ever even through the alcohol running through her system.

"Really? You're the gods-be-damned freaking amazing Roman praetor, and I'm a Hunter. I mean, look at us. Just when you think things can't get even more screwed up then they are, stuff like this happens. It's like the Fates think that messing with our lives is fun."

Reyna stayed silent, eyes roving over Thalia. Did she like Thalia? Or was she just craving someone to love? Was it Love or Lust, what she felt for her? Either way, Reyna found herself leaning towards Thalia, tipping her head as the two kissed. It wasn't perfect - not by a long shot. But it was the best they could get. Both their lips tasted like alcohol, and their kiss wasn't soft or passionate, but instead hard and demanding. Before Reyna knew it, her lips were tracing Thalia's jawline, her hands creeping underneath Thalia's shirt.

Some part of her, the part that was still anchored to the world, knew that this was wrong - that Reyna shouldn't lead her on like this, that Reyna shouldn't _do_ this. She shouldn't break Thalia's trust like this, as the two of them could never be together. And yet, the exuberant high of being swept along by the currents overrode common sense, because, for the first time in forever, Reyna was living in the present. She wasn't looking to the future, always planning, always preparing. Nor was she looking to the past, trying to find something that wasn't there. She was in the present.

Maybe it was worth it, being swept along by the currents.

 **I don't really like the beginning of it, but I feel as though it finished off really nicely. Yes, I know, this is my second female slash fic, but I really only ship Theyna and Solangelo, so there. Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	8. An oath to take with a final breath

**Prompt:** **Percy/Octavian**

 **Time Period:** **November 3, 2018 - November 17, 2018**

 **Prompt Administrator:** **DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: K**

 **Word Count: 999**

 **Cabin Points Received: 58/60**

No one expected the son of Poseidon and legacy of Apollo to come together, to love each other. After all, Percy had Annabeth, and they were perfect for each other; he had gone through _Tartarus_ for her, for gods' sake. Even Aphrodite approved of them!

And yet, Octavian and Percy had been made the same, born from the ashes of the same fire. They both had dark pasts, the scars on their wrists and thighs testaments to that. They both had been singled out by their home, put into impossible situations before they were even teenagers. Percy had had to take the weight of a war onto his back, the guilt of lives that he sacrificed. Octavian had to suffer through seeing other people's futures: he had to see the darkness that obliterated paths, he had to suffer through the knowledge that _no matter what, he can't help them_. And while Percy starved his inner demons, refusing to let them grow and build, Octavian had instead allowed them to feed off his sadness and guilt, turning him into the legion's demon, its _monster_.

But when Percy had come to Camp Jupiter, he hadn't seen a monster or a demon; all he saw was a kindred spirit, someone who was a living representation of what Percy could be, if he wasn't careful. Maybe that was why Percy ignored him, why Percy pretended to hate Octavian. Because he knew that that was who he was, deep inside. That Octavian _was_ Percy. That the two were the same tortured soul.

So when Percy had met Annabeth on the Argo II, he couldn't get the blonde haired boy out of his head. He couldn't shake the feeling of guilt and shame every time he and Annabeth kissed, every time Annabeth glanced at him with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her lips. For Annabeth had never _been_ someone to love and hold at night, she had never been someone whom Percy could imagine spending the rest of his life with. Not when every time Percy imagined himself growing old, he saw Octavian at his side rather than the daughter of Athena. But he stuffed those feelings deep inside him, refusing to give in to lust. He kept quiet, pretending to have not have changed. To be the same Percy that he had once been. To be untouched by Camp Jupiter, to be untouched by the people that lived there.

However Annabeth was a daughter of _Athena._ It didn't take much for her to catch on, for her to notice that Percy didn't of her as a girlfriend: not anymore at least. So while she might've felt anger and sorrow, at least she understood. After all, hadn't she also found comfort with Leo during Percy's absence? Hadn't she also grown to _love_ Leo? So the two ended their relationship, now siblings to each other in all but blood. And to the residents of the Argo II, the action was odd but warrented: Hazel and Frank had _thought_ there was something off about the way they treated each other, and Piper and Jason _knew_ something was up.

So they all smiled and laughed, adjusting to the strange but necessary change, what with all the awkwardness that had surrounded the week before they had broken up.

Yet neither Camp Half-Blood nor Camp Jupiter knew anything, neither knew of the change aboard the ship. And, by extent, _Octavian_ knew nothing of the change. So even though his heart was stolen by Percy, a _graceus_ no less, Octavian turned hell-bent on finding and destroying Camp Half-Blood, swearing to destroy the place that had raised his sea prince, his _Percy_.

He spurred the legion on to destroy Camp Half-Blood behind Reyna's back, knowing that when she left across the Atlantic she wasn't preator anymore: _he_ was. He gathered cannons and weapons, heading over to Camp Half-Blood to destroy the Greeks - and himself.

Octavian wasn't stupid. He was an _augur_ , and it was his job to see all possible outcomes to a war, to help _Roma_ win a battle worth winning. And when he had searched the cards, the animal carcasses? He had seen what he knew was to be his future. He saw Gaia's demise, at the hand of both the child of Vulcan and him. And maybe Percy's brief stay at Camp Jupiter had changed Octavian, for he still drove to New York knowing he would die, knowing that he and Percy would never come to be.

And at the battle of Gaia? At the second Giant War? Octavian fought and killed, turning his heart to stone because _Gods,_ _Percy had gone through Tartarus_ and _Octavian wasn't there for him_. So he slaughtered and murdered, his eyes unseeing of the fact that the two camps were now one. That Percy was _back_ and he was _safe_ and Percy was _looking_ _for him,_ that Percy _loved_ him.

When Percy saw Octavian slink over to the cannons, saw him going to _kill_ Piper and Leo and Jason, he shoved his way through the crowd, trying to stop Octavian from killing himself, trying to tell him that _it was okay_ , that _they could get through this together_. But Percy didn't get there in time, and could only watch in horror as Octavian launched himself in the air, dooming both Leo's and his fates.

In the aftermath of the war, Annabeth and Percy war frozen, numb. Their two loves were gone, dead. And neither could've avoided it, as both Leo and Octavian and Octavian knew their fates - but Leo was the only one with the opportunity to come back to Annabeth. Only later would Percy realize that the love between him and Octavian was doomed from the start, doomed to end in heartache and disappointment. For Octavian was as much a hero as Nico and Reyna were. Perhaps even more so, as he was in the prophecy spoken centuries ago. And heroes _never_ got a happy ending.

 **Yay? Nay? Okay? For those confused: In this AU _Octavian_ was the person for whom the** **third line talked about (he _swore_ to destroy CHB), although Leo assumed it would be him. I don't ship Percy/Octavian, but I found this One-Shot TakaraPhoenix wrote that inspired me. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	9. Broken Nails and Basketballs: Part One

**Overall Data:**

 **Prompt: Drew Tanaka, Playing a Sport, "But sir, I'm going to break a nail!" Three-shot** **(Incomplete)**

 **Time Period: November 2018**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHynpos17**

 **Rated: T**

 **Word Count:** **Incomplete**

 **Points Awarded:** **50 if completed. If not, 10 per part of the three-shot**

"Time!"

My whistle blew through the air, the sharp sound easily heard throughout the football field. In front of me, Catherine Jones ran up, her breaths labored and her shirt sodden with sweat.

"Great job Catherine, you upped your time by five seconds! Next time I'd like to see a ten second improvement though. Hit the showers, you and the rest of the class are excused for the day."

Catherine panted, smiling slightly in acknowledgement as she snail-walked her way over to the restrooms.

I know, I know. What teacher lets a kid out of school 45 minutes early, much less the whole class? But honestly, I was tired. Being a Gym teacher was exhausting, especially when half the class didn't even show up. It was like they thought that Gy-

Wait. Was that _Drew Tanaka_?

You're really confused by now, aren't you? I should probably back up. Hi. I'm Coach Kelly V., the Gym teacher and varsity basketball coach. I teach Gym to the few senior stragglers who _still_ hadn't gotten their mandatory two years worth of it in, but I try to make my curriculum easy; I mean, seniors didn't need to worry about my class, although there were the few who took it to the next level and didn't even show up. Drew was one of them. She had somehow scraped by without Gym class for the past two years of high school, and convinced the principal that she only needed one year of Physical Education rather then two seeing as how she was a transfer from B.A.G.S., a school in Brooklyn. On top of that, she _never_ showed up to class, and it was nearing the end of the last semester. The one time she did show up, however, she lounged around the gym, doing nothing, and complaining any time she was told to do something. As the principal had been there at the time, I didn't even have the chance to yell at her. In a nutshell, she was the bane of any Gym teachers' existence.

"Drew! Ten laps around the field!"

Petty, I know, but I couldn't resist. I blew my whistle, watching in surprise as Drew actually listened to me, breaking into a fast walk around the football field.

Next to me, another senior walked up, one whom I recognized as Malcolm Pace, the 17 year old straight A student. "Coach Kelly?"

Malcolm glanced at me, his striking gray eyes seeming to bore into my soul and his dirty-blond hair cut into a Ryan Reynolds-type haircut. It was no surprise that, combined with being a football player and a wrestler, he was quite the heart-breaker. But the constant throng of girls (and the occasional guy) surrounding him didn't seem to distract him from becoming the school valedictorian. Which reminded me-

"You're here for your grade?"

At the beginning of the school year, Malcolm had asked me if I could give him his current Gym grade a few weeks away from end of each semester, so he could know if he needed to raise them. Personally, I didn't think he needed it, but it wasn't my call to make.

"It's an 'A'. You don't need to worry."

Malcolm fidgeted, his cheeks slightly red. "Well, yes, I do want a grade, but not mine."

I raised an eyebrow. Technically, us teachers weren't supposed to give out any student's information, but I was willing to hear him out.

"Then whose grade do you want?"

"Drew's."

I blinked in disbelief. "Why do want hers?"

Malcolm blushed. "Well, I know her dad, and I... owe him a favor, so to speak. Drew's dad wants me to help Drew raise her grade."

I did _not_ expect that. "I need to talk to Drew about it."

"No! It's a... it's not something Drew should be concerned with."

Well. Something was going on here, and I was pretty interested. Interested enough to tell Malcolm.

" 'F' "

Malcolm blinked. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

Of course he took it the wrong way. "Drew's grade. It's an 'F'."

"Is there- Is there any way to raise it?"

In response, I glanced over at Drew, who had broken into a light jog, though she didn't have any body odor wafting through the air, neither did she have her shirt soaked in sweat.

"Drew! Over here!"

Drew glanced at me, panting much like Catherine as she jogged the last few feet toward Malcolm and me. Glancing over at him, her almond-shaped eyes sharpened, narrowed to tiny slits.

"Hello Drew." Malcolm's voice was the definition of etiquette, though Drew's response was much less cordial, a simple 'Hello' that was _dripping_ with fury and anger.

This was interesting.

"Kelly," Drew forced out, "what the _hel_ -" her voice suddenly cut off, as though she just remembered that I was a teacher. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "I mean, may I ask what Malcolm is doing here?"

I grinned as an idea struck me. "Oh, he's my Teacher's Assistant. You don't have a problem, do you?"

Drew grimaced, her fingers clenched together. "No."

I bit back a grin, forcing my features into some semblance of sincerity.

"Drew, as you know Gym is a mandatory class. If you do not complete your two years of it you need to stay behind in summer school to complete it. And as of right now, you're failing my class. Which means that you need to stay behind in summer school if you want your high school diploma."

Drew and Malcolm were both stunned into silence, before Drew turned to me, her sharp jawline and high cheekbones looking almost menacing when combined with her silky black hair and tall stature. " **You will let me** -"

"DREW!" Malcolm yelled, clamping his mouth shut a minute later when I turned to look at him. A few stragglers from my Gym class turned around as well, but when they didn't see something dramatic they immediately turned around. My eyes felt a little fuzzy as my brain seemed to cool down, giving me heavy vertigo. It felt like I was underwater, and I had just come up for air.

I was vaguely aware of Drew and Malcolm arguing, their voices becoming clearer and clearer. Or maybe not, seeing as how what I heard them say made no sense.

" -not to do it!" Malcolm said.

"So what? It's not like Chiron is here anyway. And Aphrodite doesn't care."

"That doesn't mean that yo- oh, hey Coach Kelly."

Both of them turned around to look at me, their faces red. "Did I miss anything?"

Malcolm and Drew looked at each other, seeming to come up with something immediately. " **No.** "

I blinked, feeling like I'd forgotten something. After all, how did Malcolm and Drew end up next to each other? Eh, it was probably nothing.

"What was I saying?"

"You were talking about Drew's suspension."

"Oh right. Now, I understand that you probably won't be able to make the summer school, so-"

"Is there something else I can do?"

An idea struck me, and I grinned. "Well, there is one thing..."

Drew and Malcolm both looked at me, their faces complete opposites. Drew looked suspicious and worried, her eyes still glinting with anger. Malcolm, on the other hand, had his face practically glowing with relief, his eyes wide with thankfulness. He was way too gullible.

"As you may know, I'm the varsity basketball coach…"

I paused, allowing them a minute to try and figure out what I was hinting at. I wasn't disappointed. Drew's face morphed into one of confusion, whilst Malcolm's eyes widened when he figured out what was going on. At least he was clever.

"Coach Kelly, Dre-" Malcolm began.

Raising a hand to shush him, I grinned, relishing in seeing the terror on the two's face. It was moments like these I was positive I had been dropped on my head as a child. "It's simple. To get out of summer school and to get out of failing my class, all you have to do is play a game against me, and win, in basketball."

Drew froze. "But- but- but Coach! I'm going to break a nail!" she whined, her eyes wide as she stared at her perfectly manicured cuticles.

"It's either that or summer school Drew. You choose." I paused for a minute, allowing myself to try and twist my face into one of pity. "And remember, if you're in summer school because of Gym, all you'll be doing is basketball."

Drew faltered, grimacing. Malcolm's eyes were narrowed, and he bit his lip. "Say not to it, Drew. It'll be worth it."

"Shut up Malcolm." Drew snapped. "You don't get to decide after what you said."

And the plot thickens.

Drew glared at me, and I had to admit, it was slightly terrifying seeing the Asian beauty glare at you, though you didn't hear that from me.

"I'll do it."

 **Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	10. Broken Nails and Basketballs: Part Two

**Overall Data:**

 **Prompt: Drew Tanaka, Playing a Sport, "But sir, I'm going to break a nail!" Three-shot** **(Incomplete)**

 **Time Period: November 2018**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHynpos17**

 **Rated: T**

 **Word Count:** **Incomplete**

 **Points Awarded:** **50 if completed. If not, 10 per part of the three-shot**

 _"It's simple. To get out of summer school and to get out of failing my class, all you have to do is play a game, and win, in basketball."_

 _Drew froze. "But- but- but Coach! I'm going to break a nail!" she whined, her eyes wide as she stared at her perfectly manicured cuticles._

 _"It's either that or summer school, Drew. You choose." I pause for a minute, allowing myself to try and twist my face into one of pity. "And remember, if you're it summer school because of Gym, all you'll be doing is basketball."_

 _Drew faltered, grimacing. Malcolm's eyes were narrowed, and he bit his lip. "Say no to it, Drew. It'll be worth it."_

 _"Shut up Malcolm." Drew snapped. "You don't get to decide after what you said."_

 _And the plot thickens._

 _Drew glared at me, and I had to admit, it was slightly terrifying seeing the Asian beauty glare at you, though you didn't hear that from me._

 _"I'll do it."_

* * *

After hearing that surprising declaration from Drew, a game plan was set. A week from today, next Thursday, Drew and I would face off against each other in the basketball court at 6:00 p.m., one-on-one. If one of us was more than 30 minutes late, or backed out, the other would automatically win. However, there was one problem.

"Who's going to be the referee?" Drew asked. "Cause I don't trust anyone that you bring."

That was fair enough. I closed my eyes. "Coach Daniella?"

Drew raised an eyebrow. "The volleyball coach? I would rather not have one of my coaches presiding over this game, thank you very much."

"How about Mr. Olsen? He doesn't seem to have much of an opinion on either one of you, and he played basketball in high school." Malcolm offered.

"No." I'll let you guess on who said that.

"How about one of the students, Coach?" Drew simpered, reminding me of Professor Umbridge from Harry Potter. It was a challenge, and a very blatant one at that.

But, not being one to back down from a challenge, I grinned. "Sure."

Drew smiled just as innocently back at me, and Malcolm slowly backed away; I couldn't imagine how we looked. And if I looked just as terrifying as Drew did, I honestly didn't blame him.

"What do you think of Keisha?" Drew offered. Keisha was one of Drew's cronies, whom I knew only because she was the principal's granddaughter. But Keisha was also quite easily swayed by Drew, and I had no doubt she would rig the game against me.

"No, I don't think she knows much of basketball."

 _Like you._

"Then what about Cor-" Malcolm began, but I cut him off as an idea struck me.

"Malcolm. I think Malcolm would make an excellent referee, don't you?"

Drew glared at him like she was daring him to say something, and Malcolm flinched. "I don't know, Coach. I don't really know much about basketball."

"But I'm sure you can learn! And if you do this, I'll never forget it."

Malcolm blanched, and looked at the two of us. "I- um- I do-"

"So that's a yes!" I cried, not letting him finish.

"...yes." Malcolm said dejectedly.

Drew glared at him once more, and smiled 'innocently' at me. "Well then, Coach Kelly, I'll meet you next week." And with that, she turned around and strode across the football field in giant steps, her feet almost flying.

Malcolm shot me a quick "Bye." before following after her, his blond hair flapping against his head.

Now, I'm not stupid. Part of the reason this whole game was put into place was Malcolm, asking for Drew's grade. And for any other student, I had no doubt that they would've tipped the scales against me. But Malcolm was Malcolm, the teacher's pet. And I had no doubt that his blatant fear of Drew and me would keep him on neutral ground.

 **One Week Later: 5:30 Post Meridiem**

Today was the day. The day I could finally get my revenge against Drew. It was the afternoon, and I had spent the entire last week prepping for this game. Now, I didn't really think I needed it, as Drew was most likely one of the worst basketball players on the planet, but it didn't hurt to be prepared. Popping my joints as I sat up from my 'nap', I quickly threw on some random t-shirt over my sports bra and a pair of _Eleanor Roosevelt High School_ basketball shorts. Eleanor Roosevelt was actually the school I used to teach at for a year, until I quit because twins named Travis and Connor had started an impromptu, one-sided prank war with me, which ended with me quitting and them getting a two-week suspension.

A suspension is actually what Drew should've gotten for skipping class, but this revenge would be _so_ much sweeter.

Heading over to the Gym, I quickly pulled a sweater on over my shirt just because it was so cold, and found myself bumping into someone just as I pulled the sweater on over my eyes.

"Are you okay Coach?" I heard Malcolm's familiar voice ask.

"Yeah," I forced out, "I'm fine." I slowly pulled myself up from the pavement, and felt what was sure to be a big bruise grow on my rib cage. Malcolm's cheeks were dusted a slight pink, and he looked guilty.

"I should be the one asking you. You okay?"

Malcolm nodded slightly as a way of response, and the two of us ended up walking together to the Gym in silence.

Once we got there, I blinked in astonishment, because there was no way the girl in front of me was Drew. As I could only see her back, I couldn't tell, but I got the same feeling in the air as when Malcolm had bumped into me; like this was a fake, a ruse. The girl had long, silky black hair, and wore a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her physique matched that of Drew's, but this girl had several cuts marring her skin, whereas Drew's skin was flawless. And when she turned around, there were even less similarities. The girl had round, brown eyes rather than Drew's green, and her body was much more angular, with none of the curves that Drew was so well known for. But the two shared the same competitive glint in their eyes, like they knew they were better then you and were waiting to say it.

"Coach!" Fake-Drew called out. Even her voice was different, deeper and scratchier then Drew's melodious one.

However... I turned my head, looking over at Malcolm. A sort of satisfied smile twitched at the corner of his lips, but his cheeks still had the guilty blush to it.

Of course. How could I have been so stupid? I hadn't said anything about someone coming to play in Drew's place. And now... well, this was going to be interesting.

"Catch!"

On a whim, I threw the basketball we were going to play with toward Fake-Drew, and with surprising agility she caught it, smirking at me.

"Malcolm?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at me, fingers twitching. "I made sure to go over the rules of the game, coach."

I twisted my head, grinning. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's begin!"

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	11. Broken Nails and Basketballs: Part Three

**Overall Data:**

 **Prompt: Drew Tanaka, Playing a Sport, "But sir, I'm going to break a nail!" Three-shot** **(Complete)**

 **Time Period: November 2018**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHynpos17**

 **Rated: T**

 **Word Count: 3920**

 **Points Awarded:** **50 if completed. If not, 10 per part of the three-shot**

 _There was no way the girl in front of me was Drew. As I could only see her back, I couldn't tell, but I got the same feeling in the air as when Malcolm had bumped into me; like this was a fake, a ruse. The girl had long, silky black hair, and wore a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her physique matched that of Drew's, but this girl had several cuts marring her skin, whereas Drew's skin was flawless. And when she turned around, there were even less similarities. The girl had round, brown eyes rather than Drew's green, and her body was much more angular, with none of the curves that Drew was so well known for. But the two shared the same competitive glint in their eyes, like they knew they were better then you and were waiting to say it._

 _"Coach!" Fake-Drew called out. Even her voice was different, deeper and scratchier then Drew's melodious one._

 _However... I turned my head, looking over at Malcolm. A sort of satisfied smile twitched at the corner of his lips, but his cheeks still had the guilty blush to it._

 _Of course. How could I have been so stupid? I hadn't said anything about someone coming to play in Drew's place. And now... well, this was going to be interesting._

 _"Catch!"_

 _On a whim, I threw the basketball we were going to play with toward Fake-Drew, and with surprising agility she caught it, smirking at me._

 _"Malcolm?" I asked, raising an eye_ b _row._

 _He looked at me, fingers twitching. "I made sure to go over the rules of the game, coach."_

 _I twisted my head, grinning. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's begin!"_

* * *

 **6:10 Post Meridiem**

Fake-Drew immediately cocked her head to the side, dropping the basketball to the ground, only to begin dribbling it. My eyes shifted, and suddenly I couldn't focus on anything but for the game.

 _Her left leg is positioned toward the hoop - she's going to shoot a three-pointer. But her right leg is tilted to her left... it's a feint. She's going to try and go around my right side and shoot a one-pointer. I can block her, but- wait. Her right leg is positioned toward her right now. I can block her if I jump in front of the hoop right as she shoots, and I grab the basketball instead. In the rush, she'll automatically think I'm going to shoot her basket, and go to defend it, and by going closer to the net she's going to give me more room to shoot and make a goal._

A game plan forming in my head, I watched in slow motion as Fake-Drew jumped forward, about to shoot, before switching at the last minute, and running by my left. It almost seemed as though I was watching this out of my body - like someone else was playing in stead of me, a NBA player instead of a high school coach. My body jumped up, blocking the shot Fake-Drew sent toward it, and I grabbed it, watching in amusement as Fake-Drew fell right into my trap and ran toward her hoop, ready to defend. Dribbling for a second, I ran to her hoop, and-

"Travel!"

Malcolm's voice cut through the air, and Fake-Drew and I both turned to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'travel'?" I asked.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, like he expected me to know, before continuing. "That right there. You took more then three steps with the basketball without dribbling. La- _Drew_ gets a free throw."

I opened my mouth, ready to argue my cause, before faltering. He had begun to call Fake-Drew 'La-' before correcting his mistake. Then what was her name? Lacy? Laila? Biting my lip in frustration, I took the penalty without complaint, sitting to the sidelines as 'La' shot a perfect free-throw.

"1 to 0! 1 to 0! Remember, first one to 11 wins! All shots will be worth one point!"

What? The way I had learned one-on-one, it was just like a regular game, except with a lot more honor system. I turned to Malcolm, only to see him turned around, his eyes narrowed as he stared out the door to football field. I'm glad that we decided to play in here instead of outside, because it was freezing. Shivering slightly as a rouge burst of wind slipped through the door, I stood up, the bruise in my side pounding in protest. Slipping into my 'game' mindset that had brought my old high school's basketball team to Nationals, I jogged back onto the court, ignoring the bruise.

"And... Start!" Malcolm said, throwing the basketball into the air.

Immediately I went to catch it, my mind already sifting through strategies I could use to win this game.

Oh, she was going down.

 **6:45 Post Meridiem**

 _Twist yourself to the right. She's not going to expect it, and drop her guard. If I steal the ball from her, I'll be able to shoot the winning goal because she'll be too cocky to anticipate me being able to make it._

'La' and I were neck-in-neck, both of us with ten goals each. She currently had the ball, as she had stolen it from me after my last shot, and now she was trying to find a defense in my guard so she could make the winning shot. I wasn't going to let her. 'La' suddenly ran forward to my right, her brows furrowed as she focused on the shot. Taking in a breath, I twisted my self to the side, snatching the ball out of my hand right as she was about to shoot, and as soon as I landed from my jump I sprinted to the other side of the court, smirking. Behind me 'La' was running, her sneakers squeaking against the smooth linoleum.

I jumped up, about to make a slam dunk and win the game, when the bruise on my side pounded in rebellion once again and I crashed to the floor. Without wasting time for pity, 'La' snatched the basketball out of my hand, proceeding to go to the opposite end of the court and shoot the slam dunk _I_ was supposed to make.

Slowly sitting up, I panted as Malcolm yelled, "And Drew's the winner!"

 **«§»**

"Good game." I said bitterly, wrapping a wet towel around my body. 'La' and I were showering in the school's showers, ridding ourselves of the sweat and grease that had collected itself in our bodies.

"Thanks." She replied simply, slipping an orange shirt on.

"What's your name?" I asked. Hey, I still wanted to know what was going on. You can't blame a girl for being curious.

'La' stiffened. "It's Drew."

I snorted. "C'mon, we both know that's not true. I at least want to know the name of the person who beat me in a basketball game. I won't tell anyone, don't worry. And Drew'll still be out of summer school."

'La' smirked slightly, like she couldn't resist the bait of proving she was better. "I'm Laurel. Laurel Victor."

Huh. From the little I remembered of my high school Greek Unit, and what I knew of the Olympics- "No wonder you beat me so easily. Your name literally means ' _Victorious'_."

Laurel just grinned.

"So, what's going on with Drew and Malcolm?" I ventured. If she was anything like any girl, she wouldn't hesitate to talk about gossip. Sure enough, a grin stretched itself across her face.

"Me, Drew, and Malcolm all go to the same summer camp, and a few weeks ago the two ended up together."

I did not expect that out of anyone, least of all _Malcolm._

"But Drew's dad doesn't like Malcolm, so he said that the only way Malcolm can date her is if he helps her raise her grades. I don't think he expected Malcolm to succeed, though. And when Drew found out she got really pissed off."

I shook my head, snorting in amusement.

"Anyway, I have to go." Laurel said. "It was a pleasure beating you."

I grinned. "And it was a pleasure playing with you."

 **June 8, 2018: 8:00 Post Meridiem**

I lounged at home, sipping a bottle of liquor as I watched the sunset from my apartment's balcony. After the basketball game, I hadn't seen Drew, Laurel, or Malcolm. I had been expecting to see them at the Graduation Ceremony, as Malcolm was Valedictorian, Drew would come to support her boyfriend, and Laurel would probably come to see the fruit of her achievement. But none of them had shown up, and I was left scanning the room to just _try_ and find their face. I never did. For some reason, I felt as though the three were special. As though there was something different about them, something special. Of course, nothing like could be true, but who knew? For all I knew, _I_ could have been otherworldly, an alien.

I took another sip of my beer.

 **...wow that ending was bad. Anyway, thanks for reading! This was my first time writing a three-shot, so I don't know if it's good or not. And yes, I know it was rushed, but I didn't want to drag it on. There was supposed to be this huge reveal with what was going on, and we were supposed to find out that Kelly was actually a daughter of Nike, like Laurel, but we never did. Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review!**


	12. Cursed Love

**Prompt: Rewrite the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice with Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Characters**

 **Time Period: November 25, 2018 - December 8, 2018**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: T**

 **Word Count: 804**

 **Cabin Points Received: 54/60**

* * *

 _I had heard the rumors._

 _I had heard people whisper about the boy out of time, about the boy who didn't know love, who only knew hatred, who only knew death._

 _But when I saw you I didn't believe that those words could be true._

 _After all, how could you, so frail and fragile, ever do anything but love?_

 _So I befriended you. I learned of the boy behind the mask, of the boy for which even the stars would bow down for._

 _I learned of the boy who sacrificed_ everything _to bring back his sister from his own power- and nearly ended up succeeding._

 _But, above all, I learned of the boy who was an outcast in his own home._

 _Who had done nothing but love and love and love, and who wanted something, anything, in return._

 _Who had faced the rumors and the whispers and the side-eyed glances, who had come out broken, bruised, scarred._

 _But most importantly, you had come out_ alive _._

 _I first talked to you out of pity._

 _I had come to banish the rumors, to expel the lies. And in doing so I fell in love._

 _Anytime you would smile or laugh or even look at me with those eyes, I fell a little deeper, a little faster then before._

 _But I forgot that even the sun can get burnt, that even the moon can blind._

 _I tried to know you. I tried to love you, to turn you into the stars._

 _Yet I pushed to far. I went too far, I went from falling in the abyss of never-ending love to flying out of it in the blink of an eye._

 _That's the funny thing about love. It wants, it needs, and sometimes it forgets that it can't take._

 _I went from the one you went to first, the one you trusted and confided in, to the one you ignored._

 _To the one you couldn't even look in the eye._

 _Maybe that was when I lost hope. Maybe that was when I faded._

 _Maybe that was when I turned from the sun into the stars instead._

* * *

 **I had heard the whispers.**

 **The ones that talked about me, the ones that said that I was a freak, a creature, a** monster **.**

 **I had run away.**

 **I couldn't face the whispers or the rumors or the glances. You think I had come out alive? Look again.**

 **I am broken, I am bruised. I may be alive, but I am far from being healed.**

 **I found somewhere else.**

 **Somewhere with people like us, with people who know what we know. With people who might have accepted me.**

 **I even found a sister again.**

 **But they didn't accept me.**

 **To them I was a wanderer, a bringer of curses, an omen from the gods.**

 **To them I was a freak, but this time they saw part of me you never did.**

 **So then I ran, ran,** ran **, until I got tired of running.**

 **Until I wanted to stop and smell the roses again, until I wanted the childhood that had been stolen from me again.**

 **I met you then.**

 **You, a gift or a curse or both.**

 **You, who had me falling down a pit again- but this time instead of one of hell, one of love.**

 **You, who taught me to be free, who taught me to love again.**

 **You, my cure, my freedom, my liberator.**

 **But then you weren't.**

 **Then you were someone else, always assuming the best in me, always assuming that I was healed when I wasn't.**

 **I got angry, I got mad.**

 **I was death incarnate, I was heaven and hell, I was a** curse **\- not a blessing.**

 **But I had forgotten that I wasn't the only one alone.**

 **That others had suffered too, that others had seen friends** die **in front of their eyes too.**

 **I had forgotten that you had scars too.**

 **I didn't mean those words. I didn't mean to curse or yell or break things.**

 **I saw you, that night.**

 **I saw you trying to be happy, trying to be healed.**

 **But I didn't let you heal.**

 **I broke open wounds and tore your defenses made of words to the ground.**

 **I left you defenseless, I left you** alone **.**

 **I went to Hades.**

 **I begged for you to come back, I begged for you to return to me.**

 **The sun didn't deserve to have its light killed by the darkness.**

 **But those who die cannot come back.**

 **Death is theirs, and they are death's.**

 **I was the one to burn your shroud.**

 **The fire was the color of the sun, the color of light and happiness and sunshine and** you **.**

 **You are not a star. You are the sun, the light in my life, the beauty in darkness.**

 **You are beautiful, Will.**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Like it? Hate it? Eh? I was actually only going to use the top poem, (in Will's POV), and put actual writing in the end, where the poem in Nico's POV is, but then I was like "nah, eff it all". It might not make the most sense, but here it is, for how it's supposed to be interpreted (or at least, how I did it): Orpheus and Eurydice (here on out known as O &E) were super in love, loved each other, married, etc., much like how Nico and Will (here on out known as N&W) loved each other, would die for each other, etc. **

**But THEN, E dies- O goes to the Underworld, tries to rescue her, and COULD HAVE had her again, if it weren't for the fact that he was uncertain, and at the last moment broke the oath, leaving E in the Underworld. W thinks too highly of N, in N's opinion, so N, even though N and W are madly in love, begins to get super angry at W, and, like O, is super uncertain of his relationship w/W** (lol just saw that) **. Because of that, W gets super depressed and ends up killing himself. N, like O did, went to Hades to get W back, like O wanted E to come back. Hades said yes, but because of human nature, W didn't end up coming back. Kapish? Please don't kill me.**

 **Anyway, peace out,**

 **-Lauren Swan**

 **(ps: please follow, favorite, and review)**


	13. A Transfiguration Paper

**Prompt: Hogwarts AU**

 **Time Period: January 1, 2018 - January 16, 2018**

 **Prompt Administrator: DDaughterofAthena, DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: K**

 **Word Count: 751**

 **Cabin Points Received: 59/60**

Percy's head was bent, pianist-like fingers scribbling hastily on a sheet of parchment paper, sea-green eyes wide and nervous. A fellow Slytherin known by the name of Piper McLean chortled next to him, kaleidoscope colored eyes crinkled in amusement as she walked by Percy's desk to her own, closer to the back of the classroom where she had the luck of being able to sit.

Other students gradually trickled into the Transfiguration classroom, both Ravenclaws and Slytherins alike as they shared the period right before lunch. The students' assigned papers were supposed to be about the Pros and Cons of transfiguring a person into an object, and had to be at least five thousand words. Percy, being the very intelligent Slytherin that he was, had forgotten about the paper even after he had been reminded countless times by his Ravenclaw girlfriend, and now was struggling to finish it in class. The only good thing was that their Transfiguration professor, Professor Hestia, was prone for running late, sometimes arriving thirty minutes after the class was scheduled to start, giving Percy a bit of time to scrounge up something.

A heartbeat later, Percy found Annabeth (previously mentioned Ravenclaw Girlfriend) sitting next to him, her sharp gray eyes quickly taking in Percy's bedraggled state. "Really Seaweed Brain? You forgot about the assignment _again_?"

"Help me Wise Girl, _please_?" Percy begged, looking up from his paper to give Annabeth his famous 'seal eyes'. "I promise I'll never forget again! Please ple-"

Cutting him off, Annabeth instead raised her wand, giving it a little flick as it pointed at his nose. The ink that was splattered there through his reckless writing quickly swept off, fighting the laws of gravity as it was suspended in air for a second, after which Annabeth gave another flick of her wand, resulting in the ink being poured back into the inkwell.

"I hate it when you do wordless magic," Percy muttered, unceremoniously picking up his quill again before scratching halfheartedly at the parchment. "It freaks me out."

Annabeth merely chuckled, rolling her eyes before quickly putting her books on the desk, unraveling her neat essay which was probably quite a bit more than five thousand words. After all, Annabeth was the Ravenclaw prefect, and when she received the badge through the mail in her fifth year it came as no surprise to anyone- if anyone was suited to the role, it was the best student Hogwarts had ever seen, right behind Annabeth's ancestor, Athena.

"Why didn't you just do it earlier? There was plenty of time to do it in your other classes," Annabeth said absentmindedly.

"I had to finish my other homework." Percy explained, as though it made complete sense.

Rolling her eyes with veiled amusement, Annabeth carefully gathered up all of her blonde hair, the blue hair tie on her wrist disappearing into her hair, which was now pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Her curls had been straightened that morning, and combine that with her sharp gray eyes and blue cloak (used to represent her prefect status), Annabeth looked like a model.

"Good afternoon class!"

Jumping, Percy quickly shot his head up to look at the front of the room, his neck letting out a loud _crack_. Tan skin colored a flushed red, and Percy smiled sheepishly when he saw the entire room turn to look at him, the troublemaker sixth year student.

Hestia merely grinned, before looking at the students. "I have some urgent work to attend to, so Professor Artemis will be coming shortly to teach this lesson in my stead."

Percy let out a breath of relief, running a hand through his messy black hair. As though Hestia was reading Percy's mind, she continued, "As of right now, however, your essays are due."

Breath catching Percy looked down worriedly at his paper, little more than two thousand words. Annabeth, catching her boyfriend's nervousness, inconspicuously raised her wand, lightly tapping it on Percy's paper. To the Slytherin's astonishment, words written in Percy's slanted, scratchy writing filled the paper, ink dots and splotches filling the page. The writing _style_ was even Percy's, and he looked at Annabeth with evident relief in his eyes, Hestia waving her wand not a second later and the essays floating in the air, before landing in the Professor's outstretched arms.

" _Thank you._ " Percy whispered, fiddling with his wand.

Annabeth smirked, "You owe me one, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

 **I think I liked this one. There wasn't really much to it, but Percabeth is my OTP and I knew that _something_ was going to happen w/the two for this prompt. It's a bit short, but oh well. Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **-Lauren Swan**


	14. Children of War

**Prompt: #18**

 **Time Period: January 2019**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: T**

 **Word Count: 417**

 **Cabin Points Received: 15**

* * *

we were only children.

broken, beaten, useless.

they were monsters.

terrifying, gruesome, evil.

when war came around us, we weren't children anymore.

we were soldiers of a different mold.

we traded books for guns, softballs for bombs.

they were relentless.

we were bathed in red.

our eyes were gray, our hope was black, our smiles were fake.

we stood still instead of running.

we killed instead of helping.

we didn't grow up with love and teasing smiles.

we grew up with death threats and cramped rooms,

with looking over our shoulder at every whisper and rustle of the wind.

we were training to fight with people twice, thrice our age, we were trained to kill.

we didn't get scrapes on our knees or a mom to smile and kiss the pain away.

we got tortured slowly, we went insane with no one to help us.

we didn't learn our abc's or numbers, we didn't sit in a classroom or think school was the worst to happen to us.

we learned ten different ways to kill someone, we learned to manipulate and get our way.

we learned that no one was to be trusted, that the world was much, much worse than we thought it was.

and yet we lost.

after sacrificing everything,

we lost.

we lost our childhood.

we lost the giggles in the dark, the rolled eyes and the smirks to keep us alive.

we were left out on growing up.

we turned into an adult too quickly, too fast.

we lost the bedtime tales and the chats with our friends.

we lost, lost, lost, and yet, even though we sacrificed all we could, we lost the war.

we were forced into homes.

our bodies were mutilated, scarred with knives

we were scarred with bullet wounds and torn uniforms.

we were scarred with nightmares every night, we were scarred with shaking hands and panic attacks.

we were scarred and scarred and scarred but we lived on.

we still believe that the world is good, no matter what they've told us.

we lost our childhood, we lost the war, we lost our innocence.

but we still believe.

we still believe in the warm kisses before we go to bed,

in the simple act of giving a compliment to a stranger, or helping someone out, even if we don't know them.

we still believe that the world can be healed, that not everyone is evil.

we were only children, but we survived.

* * *

 **So if you're part of the CHB forum you probably shouldn't read the author's note, as it talks about the prompt.**

 **Okay, so here we go: my prompt was to write a Military AU. I went through a lot of ideas, some half-written, the others scrapped within seconds. Eventually I decided that I wanted to write a poem. It was originally going to be about a parent in the army, missing out on their kids life- I was picturing Sally and Percy in my mind, but it ended up being this. And I'm very passionate about this. If you can't tell, this poem is about a group of children in war. As this is fanfiction, you can assume that the children are the seven or any other characters. After writing this, I did a bit of research, and apparently child soldiers aren't that popular, but it's still a _huge_ deal, especially in the Middle-East. And as the topic was so... _bleak_ , I decided to finish it off with a slightly happier note.**

 **And, my grammar might be a bit all over the place, but it's meant to be that way- I thought that it fit with the theme of the poem.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked reading this, and if you did please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **-Lauren Swan**


	15. All We Need

**Prompt: Nightmares**

 **Time Period: January 17, 2019- January 30, 2019  
**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: T**

 **Word Count: 315**

 **Cabin Points Received: 40/60**

Sometimes all we need is a smile. Something to tell us we're all right, we're okay. We aren't alone, we aren't broken.

Sometimes all we need is a hug. Something to wrap us in, to take us away from ourselves for only a moment, for only a minute. Something to distance us from the turmoil and the scars and the broken grins.

Sometimes all we need is laughter. Something to let us know that no matter what happened, we can pull through it. That we can still laugh and smile. That we aren't gone, that we can come back.

Sometimes all we need is a friend. Someone who knows us better than we know ourselves, someone who will help us even when we say no, someone who will catch us when we fall and never let us go.

Sometimes all we need is being alone. Something to allow us to clear our heads, to not have the yelling and screaming haunt you every day, to have it break you down to pieces when you just managed to fix yourself.

Sometimes all we need is family. People who have known us all our lives, who are willing to die for us just so that we can stop waking up in the middle of the night, screaming. Who are willing to protect us and defy all odds just to get us home, safe and sound.

Sometimes all we need is a breath of fresh air. Something that we were deprived of in hell, something that can tell us that this isn't a dream, that we are real and alive and safe.

Sometimes all we need is a kiss. Something to tell us that we are still together, that we will never be taken from each other ever again, no matter what gods or prophecies say.

Sometimes all we need is love.

 **Love it? Hate it? Don't have an opinion on it? The prompt was nightmares, but I felt that a poem would've made better use of the prompt rather than the boring, cringy actual writing I had planned for this prompt that I completely deleted. Anyway, if you liked it, please follow, favorite, and review!**


	16. I'm Not Gay!

**Prompt: "My brother thinks I'm gay, could you please help me prove him wrong?"**

 **Time Period: January 30, 2019 - February 17, 2019**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: M**

 **Word Count: 1,602**

 **Cabin Points Received: 56/60**

Travis wove his way through the crowd of people, feeling bodies press in on him on all sides, his eyes rolling in disgust when he saw two girls not-so-subtly making out in a shadowy corner, moans escaping their lips as the girl with spiky black hair was pressed against the wall, the other tanned hispanic making her way down the black-haired girl's neck.

Wincing when he saw them make a move to go to the bathroom across the hall, Travis snatched the watch off some poor guy's hand, the plastic thing quickly broken apart and thrown into the garbage when Travis saw how little it was worth. As he snuck over to the obviously spiked punch table, Travis scanned the hall, trying to find anyone that would be worth talking too.

"Travis!"

Jumping at the sudden cry of his name, Travis turned in time to see a look-alike of himself squeeze through the bodies bouncing in time to the song blaring out of the speakers, the look-alike's nose wrinkling when he smelled the sweat and alcohol. The look-alike, also known as Connor, nodded to acknowledge Travis, before turning to pull a leather-clad body behind him. Travis felt his heart sink when he noticed Connor's mischievous grin, already knowing what was going to come.

"Travis, this is Nico. Nico, this is my brother, Travis," Connor said hurriedly, before wrapping another arm around Travis's waist, pulling Nico's and Travis's body's together, until they were nose to nose. "Nico's new here, and would love a tour around the school, wouldn't you Nico?"

"No, I wouldn't," Nico growled, twisting himself out of Connor's grip, eyes rolled in annoyance. "I've been here since I was two, and I don't even know you. And unless you don't know, I'm not interested." Shooting a glance toward Travis, Nico shook his head and slunk into the crowd, muttering something about 'crazy twins'.

Connor and Travis both stood there for a moment, the only pocket of calm in the New Year's party, before the peace was broken and Travis turned to his brother, fury in his eyes. " _Why_."

The younger brother shrugged innocently, an all-too-familiar gleam in his dark brown eyes. "How was I supposed to know that? At least he was gay, not like Luke. Now _that_ was embarrassing."

A cry of exasperation letting loose from his lips, Travis scowled, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, finally opening them. "For the last time, _I'm not fucking gay_. And my love life is _none_ of your business, understand?"

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Because last time I heard, you kissed- Will, was it?- in a game of spin the bottle, and ended up sleeping with him that night."

"I was _drunk_."

"That's not what I heard," Connor taunted.

"Connor, I swear to the gods- ugh!"

"Why don't you just admit it? The entire school already suspects it, and the only who doesn't is Percy, cause he's oblivious as hell and wouldn't notice it unless you made out with him."

" 'Cause- I'm not ga-" Travis growled, knowing that no matter what he said, Connor wouldn't believe him. Running a hand through his light brown hair to buy himself another moment of calm, he noticed a couple lean in to kiss each other next to him, and an idea- a really bad one, but an idea- came to him. "Because I have a girlfriend."

Freezing, Connor slowly allowed a sly smile to crawl onto his face, a bad feeling growing in Travis's gut. "Oh really? I'd love to meet this... _girlfriend_. You probably invited her, didn't you?"

"Yeah, she should be here soon." Instinct forced those words out of Travis's mouth, and he mentally facepalmed- _I could've said that she was sick._ Mind speeding to come up with a follow up, Travis turned to the front gate, noticing a blonde walking through the front door. "In fact, she's here right now."

Connor turned, following Travis's gaze, also spotting the blonde. "I should go introdu-"

"I'm not sure if she's ready to meet you yet," Travis murmured, "I'll go grab her instead." Connor smirked, moving to the side, allowing Travis to go ahead and meet his 'girlfriend'. He didn't even know her name.

After a moment of tracking her hair through the crowd, Travis finally cornered her as she was about to walk up to the D.J., Will Solace.

"Hey!"

The blonde turned around uncertainly, and Travis found his mind short-circuting, because _damn_. She was tall, toned legs peeking out from her lacy blue dress, a blue clutch pulled against her torso. Although the dress wasn't skin tight, like the clothes other people were wearing, the blonde still looked cute, and Travis could _feel_ his heart beating faster just by looking at her. Her golden hair was tied up in a fancy braid, freckles dotting her cheeks as pink, heart shaped lips were... yelling at him.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" She cried, and if it weren't for the fact that they were standing right next to the speakers, Travis was positive that there would be a crowd forming.

"Hey, look, I didn-"

"Right, you didn't mean anything. You were just, I don't know, _staring_ at me like I was a piece of meat two seconds ago. But you didn't mean anything, did you?" Her voice had a harsh edge to it, and Travis found himself cowering away, finally sighing- it would be better to just say it, instead of beating around the bush.

"My brother thinks I'm gay, could you please help me prove him wrong?"

The blonde faltered before staring at Travis like he was an alien. "I'm sorry, _what_? Do you even know my name?"

 _That's what I was_ _forgetting,_ Travis thought, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and he turned around, only to see Connor looking at him from across the hall, eyes darting from the blonde to Travis before going back to the blonde.

"I'm Travis."

The blonde looked at him uncertainly before sighing in resignation. "I'm Katie. Now, explain."

Swallowing, Travis pretended to step closer to Katie, forcing a smile on his face as he brushed away some of her hair from her face.

"What are you doing?" Katie hissed, her hands rising to swat away Travis. Instead, Travis pretended to entwine his other arm with hers, flinching as she glared at him.

"Play along. I'll tell you later." Travis pretended to laugh, discreetly pointing to the side, Katie's head twisting to see Connor.

"Oh," was all she said when she saw Connor before she leaned in closer to him, rising on her tip-toes, pretending to press a kiss to Travis's cheek. "Is that your brother?"

Her breath was warm, voice as soft as honey, and Travis bit back a small gasp, murmuring a small 'yeah' before pulling away, pulling Katie into a hug.

"You still need to explai- oh, he's coming." While neither of their faces gave anything away, Travis heard the footsteps immediately, before seeing Connor in his line of vision.

"You're Travis's girlfriend?" Connor's voice was skeptical, and there was an air of smugness, like he expected Katie to drop the facade at any moment- not that Travis expected her to keep it up either, if he was going to be honest.

To both of their amazement, Katie smiled warmly, raising a hand for Connor to shake. "Yeah, I'm Katie. You must be Trav's brother, he's told me so much about you."

 _Trav?_ Travis frowned at the nickname, and he couldn't help but notice the flash of mischievousness in Katie's eyes.

"You have?"

"Yeah!" Travis stammered. "Connor, this is Katie. Katie, this is my brother, Connor."

Out of the corner of his eye, Travis noticed a scowl, and he couldn't help but feel a smirk growing on his face, knowing that those were the exact words that Connor had used earlier, and now they were being thrown back into his face.

"You guys are a couple?" Obviously, Connor still wasn't convinced.

"Yep, we ar-" Travis's voice cut off, feeling a pair of soft lips pressed against his. It lasted for a split second, and when Katie pulled away, there was a bright smile on her face, though her green eyes were glinting with a challenge. In response, Travis bent down again to catch her lips with his, and this time the kiss lasted for much, much longer. Travis's arms ended up wrapped around her back, one arm cupping Katie's neck, while he felt one of Katie's hands carding though his hair, her other arm cupping his cheek.

"Yeah, we've been dating for two months now." Katie pulled away from the kiss first, facing Connor with swollen lips as she spoke again. Connor, on the other hand, frowned.

"Okay, okay, I believe you're not gay! Jeez. You want to come over to our apartment tomorrow, properly meet the family?"

Feeling his heart beat faster again, knowing that it was a far chance that Katie would want to come, Travis opened his mouth to speak, when Katie broke in again.

"Actually, I'd love to."

* * *

 **Note that in the beginning, when Travis feels disgusted to see Thalia and Reyna making out, it's not because they're girls, it's because they're on the verge of sex and he doesn't want to see that in public.**

 **This is my first time writing Tratie, I don't know if I did it well...**

 **Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review!**


	17. The Chocolate Box: Unrequited Love

**Prompt: Unrequited Love**

 **Time Period: February 2019**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Word Count: 373**

 **Cabin Points Received: 100 if completed. If not, 10 for each part of the chocolate box.**

Love is a funny thing. It wants and wants and wants, and sometimes it forgets that it can't take. It forgets that it can break hearts just as easily as it can mend them. That mortals are fragile things, that they feel pain just as easily as they feel love.

That's what happened to me. Love came into my life, but it left just as easily, leaving me pining for something that I couldn't have.

It left me pining for someone to return my caresses and smile, pining for someone to run their hands through my hair and tell me that they love me, that they'd protect me.

Because I am a warrior.

But even warriors need someone to hold them at night.

So when you came, I thought you were perfect.

I thought that you would help me rise, that we could be perfect, that we could pick up the pieces of our past and fit them together. That you wouldn't leave me alone, betrayed, crying at night.

I thought that you would be my hero, a god, an ethereal being that would get rid of the darkness inside, get rid of the sorrow and tears. Instead, you caused the tears to flow, you caused the darkness to rise.

I hoped that you would be different than the others, that you wouldn't use me then throw me away. Yet you only wanted me so that He didn't get me. I was an asset, a pawn- nothing more.

When the war came, I had hope that you were still there- that you weren't gone, that you could be saved. But something happened, something _changed_ , and you weren't there. If it weren't for Him, I suppose that you wouldn't even care about me.

Yet when have you ever truly cared about me?

When I was a seven year old, looking for someone to love? When you manipulated me into thinking that you cared for me, that you wouldn't ever leave? You promised that we were family, that we would never be torn apart.

But you left us in the dust, you left us for power and greed.

You _left_ us, Luke Castellan.

* * *

 **Hey people! I know that this might be super OOC, but I kinda wanted to write this, so here goes. It's the first part of the February contest, and there should be four more, unconnected parts after this.**

 **Anyway, this is supposed to be a more bitter version of Annabeth after the Titan War, where she didn't forgive Luke as easily. Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review!**


	18. The Chocolate Box: Across the Country

**Prompt: Write about a Long-Distance Relationship**

 **Time Period: February 2019**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: T**

 **Word Count: 599**

 **Cabin Points Received: 100 if completed. If not, 10 for each part of the chocolate box.**

 _Annie:_ are you in the flight yet?

 _Pipes:_ u dropped me at the airport two min ago

 _Pipes:_ what do u think

 _Annie:_ no?

 _Pipes:_ no. the terminals called. by

 _Annie:_ bye!

August 13, 2018 ∙ 8:37 A.M.

* * *

 _Pipes:_ im at the dorms

 _Pipes:_ idk about my romate

 _Annie:_ *roommate

 _Pipes:_ u finally respond to correct my speling

 _Annie:_ *spelling

 _Pipes:_ why

 _Annie:_ who's your roommate?

 _Pipes:_ some chick called reyna

 _Annie:_ does she have a boyfriend?

 _Pipes:_ is someone jealous

 _Pipes:_ maybe i should break up with u and hook up with reyna

 _Annie:_ I swear if you break up with me I'll get together with Jason

 _Pipes:_ ooh

 _Pipes:_ im beginning to think that u actually love me annie

 _Pipes:_ u even made it sound like a sentence

 _Annie:_ what the hell Piper

 _Pipes:_ im kidding. shes dating percys cousin or something

 _Annie:_ Percy's cousin?

 _Annie:_ how do you even meet these people

 _Annie:_ you're in California

 _Pipes:_ cause percys in ny doesnt mean thalia has to be in ny

 _Annie:_ Thalia?

 _Pipes:_ reynas gf

 _Annie:_ are they serious?

 _Pipes:_ yes annie

 _Pipes:_ i need to go to oriatneiton

 _Annie:_ *orientation

 _Pipes:_ luv ya

 _Annie:_ love you too :)

 _Annie:_ bye

 _Pipes:_ bye

August 14, 2018 ∙ 9:11 P.M.

* * *

 _Pipes:_ hows ur first day

 _Annie:_ ugh

 _Pipes:_ what happened?

 _Annie:_ the teacher knows nothing

 _Pipes:_ like...

 _Annie:_ he's a sexist asshole

 _Pipes:_ ah

 _Pipes:_ want me to come over

 _Annie:_ I can handle it myself

 _Annie:_ you have school too

 _Pipes:_ but still

 _Pipes:_ im ur girlfriend

 _Pipes:_ its my job to help

 _Annie:_ your 'job'?

 _Annie:_ sounds like you're only doing it cause you're expected to

 _Pipes:_ wait no

 _Pipes:_ thats not what i meant

 _Annie:_ sounds like it

 _Pipes:_ im sorry if it sounded that way

 _Pipes:_ i didnt mean for it to

 _Pipes:_ annie?

August 15, 2018 ∙ 2:47 P.M.

* * *

 _Annie:_ hey Pipes?

 _Annie:_ I'm sorry

 _Annie:_ I know I've been ignoring you

 _Annie:_ I'm just super stressed

 _Annie:_ but I still shouldn't have done that

 _Annie:_ sorry

August 23, 2019 ∙ 6: 45 A.M.

* * *

 _Pipes:_ hey annie

 _Annie:_ hey pipes

 _Pipes:_ i saw ur messages

 _Pipes:_ its fine

 _Pipes:_ what happened to that asshole teacher?

 _Annie:_ sorry again

 _Annie:_ other kids complained too

 _Annie:_ he got fired

 _Pipes:_ point to annabeth chase

 _Annie:_ ha ha

 _Annie:_ Percy's in my math class

 _Annie:_ turns out he finally decided on a job

 _Pipes:_ what job needs a maht egree

 _Annie:_ *math

 _Annie:_ **degree

 _Annie:_ and if you didn't know, you need a math degree to become an architect

 _Annie:_ and to be a teacher

 _Pipes:_ percys gonna be a teacher

 _Pipes:_ thts actually a tood idea

 _Annie:_ *thats

 _Annie:_ **good

 _Annie:_ your spelling's all over the place Pipes

 _Pipes:_ u try writing three essays or three different chasses

 _Annie:_ i give up

 _Annie:_ and i have to write four Pipes

 _Pipes:_ jeez

 _Pipes:_ in that case i guess ill ruin the surprise

 _Pipes:_ im coming to ny next week

 _Annie:_ you are?

 _Pipes:_ yup

 _Pipes:_ but thalia and reyna are coming too

 _Annie:_ for what

 _Pipes:_ i accidentally told them about percys christmas party

 _Pipes:_ thalia decided to come along to attend cause percys her cuz

 _Annie:_...

 _Annie:_ why is that a big deal

 _Pipes:_ cause their staying at our apartment

 _Annie:_ you mean my apartment

 _Pipes:_ same thing

 _Annie:_ not really

 _Pipes:_ nvm

 _Annie:_ what time are you coming?

 _Pipes:_ ill send you al the info later

 _Annie:_ *all

 _Annie:_ okay

 _Annie:_ love you

 _Pipes:_ love you too

December 12, 2018 ∙ 7:43 A.M.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm going to be honest, I wasn't sure what I was doing when I wrote this. I mean, literally all I'd decided beforehand, that stayed, was that it was going to be a Mortal AU. It was literally just me winging it, and I'm not sure if I like how it turned out... anyway, it's the first time I've written pipabeth (even though it wasn't that important), or tried to write in this writing format...**

 **Also, so this is the second part of the chocolate box, and there'll be five more parts, all featuring none other than Annabeth Chase! They've all been pre-written, so they'll be a new part of this being released in the next three days :)**

 **anyway, please follow, favorite, and review!**


	19. The Chocolate Box: Our Last Kiss

**Prompt: Write about a Last Kiss**

 **Time Period: February 2019**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: T**

 **Word Count: 711**

 **Cabin Points Received: 100 if completed. If not, 10 for each part of the chocolate box.**

"You- you're- you're breaking up with me?" Percy's voice was broken, horrified, tears threatening to spill down his face as he swallowed, Adam's Apple bobbing.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Percy. But I just can't- I can't be with you anymore." My voice was quavery, unsure, and I know that he notices that.

"You don't mean that, Annabeth, you can't," the whisper that came from his voice is low, gravely, and I closed my eyes because I can't bear to see Percy in pain.

"I don't wan- I can't-" I took in a shuddering breath, knowing that I can't let Percy know that this isn't my choice- that Athena hates Poseidon, that she doesn't care that I love Percy. "I can't do this anymore. I'm breaking up with you."

Silence falls between us, and I felt shame course through my body when I think about how stupid, how horrible it is for me to break up with him in the very same place where he declared his love for me. Percy's room is a physical representation of himself, and no matter where I look, my heart throbs with guilt and heartbreak.

"You're actually- you're actually breaking up with me." Percy's voice is beaten down, resigned, as though he isn't going to fight back, as though he doesn't think that he _deserves_ to fight back.

"I'm sorry." My voice matches his in volume, and he looks up at me, his sea-green eyes dulled.

"Don't be. If Athena had known about it, this would've happened much earlier. It's good that this is-" Percy shudders, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them again, as though it pained him to continue talking. "that this is over before it would've been something else."

Breath hitching, I force myself to look away from him, trying to focus on the walls, on the desk, on the bed, on anything but him. Percy was- he was serious about us. He thought about us having a future beyond being just a couple. He _believed_ that we could be something more, and I took that away from him. My fingers itched to pull Percy closer to me, to kiss him and say that we could run away, that we didn't have to listen to Athena and Poseidon. But I couldn't lie to Percy. I wouldn't let myself do that.

"I'm so, so sorry," I whispered, knowing better than to continue to lie, and before Percy could do anything, my lips crashed into his. For a moment, nothing happened, and all I could taste was the salt from the tears flowing down both of our faces, when suddenly his arms wrapped around me. The kiss was far from chaste- it was demanding and wild, and all I could think about was Percy. And yet, there was a sort of finality to it, as though both of us knew that this was our last kiss, as though both of us knew that once we separated we would never come back together.

Percy's lips traced my jawline as I moved us to his bed, and I found myself sinking into his touch, trying to forget what was going to happen, trying to forget that tomorrow we wouldn't be together, trying to forget what the future held.

«∙»

When I woke up the next morning, I forgot what happened. For a brief, fleeting moment, it was a normal Sunday where it was a race against time to get home before Athena noticed that I was gone, or before Poseidon noticed that his nemesis's daughter was sleeping with his son, in his own house no less.

Yet, it didn't take long before it hit me, before I remembered what had happened. Looking down at the bed, I saw Percy's dark hair fallen across his face, light snores coming from his lips and tan skin peeking out from under the covers. Feeling my heart wrench, I carefully slipped out of Percy's arms and put on my clothes, feeling tears come to my face again when I notice his arms try and pull me closer, only to realize that I wasn't there.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice was slurred by sleep, and I freeze on my way to the door.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, slipping out of the door without turning back.

* * *

 **I got sad while I was writing this :(**

 **But anyway I'm 99.9% positive that this is the first time I've written a Percabeth breakup, not including a poem/drabble/abstract one-shot, so idk how I did. Btw, this is a Mortal AU, where Percy and Annabeth fell in love, but their parents hated each other, so Athena forced Annabeth to break up with Percy. Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review!**


	20. The Chocolate Box: A Accidental Proposal

**Prompt: Write about a private proposal**

 **Time Period: February 2019**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 426**

 **Cabin Points Received:** **100 if completed. If not, 10 for each part of the chocolate box.**

Reyna forced herself to close her eyes, cracking her knuckles and stretching her neck before opening her eyes, staring at the laptop as her eyes grew blurry once more. In front of her, metal jewels glimmered enticingly on the screen, the price tag showing several hundred dollar signs. At this rate, Reyna was legitimately considering buying Annabeth a plastic ring to propose.

Of course, that would probably ruin the entire romantic atmosphere that Reyna was going to have set up when she would propose, but that was beside the point.

"Why are proposals so _hard_ ," Reyna grumbled, letting out a groan of annoyance as she spotted yet another beautiful ring that was way out of Reyna's price range- it would take her a decade at the least to pay off the loan she would need to _buy_ the ring.

"What did you say?"

Jumping, Reyna slammed shut her laptop with enough force to destroy metal, springing off the couch as her eyes widened in fear of being caught by none other than her girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Even after two years of dating, those words shot a grin on Reyna's face anytime she thought of Annabeth as her girlfriend. But Reyna wanted to turn Annabeth Chase to Annabeth Arellano, or Annabeth Chase-Arellano if she wanted that.

Yet seeing Annabeth standing in the doorway of the two's apartment, dressed in her office clothes with blonde hair slipping out of her messy bun and a smirk dancing on her face, Reyna wanted nothing more than to kiss the daughter of Athena senseless, and forget any thoughts about a proposal or a fancy ring.

"I wasn't aware that anyone was getting proposed to," Annabeth continued in a quiet voice, yet the grin playing on her lips told Reyna that Annabeth knew _exactly_ what was going on.

"You weren't supposed to be. It was a surprise."

"A surprise for who, exactly?"

"Take a guess."

"Is it Thalia?"

Reyna scowled, shooting Annabeth a glare when she realized that Annabeth was taunting her. "Gods, Annabe-"

"Yes." the daughter of Athena said simply, stepping closer to Reyna until they were nose to nose.

"Yes to what?"

Annabeth leaned in, pressing her lips against Reyna's until the daughter of Bellona was lying against the wall of the two's apartment, hands traveling along Annabeth's body as Annabeth's lips explored every inch of Reyna. The daughter of Athena finally stepped away from Reyna, eyes sparkling as she spoke those four magic words.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

 **Ah, young love. This was shorter than what I normally write, but I didn't want to drag it on so I decided to write something short and sweet instead.**

 **Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review!**


	21. The Chocolate Box: A High-School Romance

**Prompt: A High School Romance**

 **Time Period: February 2019**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rating: K**

 **Word Count: 668**

 **Cabin Points Received: 100** **if completed. If not, 10 for each part of the chocolate box.**

"Today you will be starting your project, which will be worth half of your grade. We've already gone over the project rubric, to know more please check the online copy. You will have partners, and they will be assigned by me. Now, there's Piper McLean and Reyna Arellano-"

A low cry of 'yes!' next to Annabeth had the blonde fighting back an amused smile when she saw how elated Piper was to be paired up with her girlfriend. Meanwhile, the person Annabeth wanted to be partnered up with was Jason Grace- the only other student in her English class, other than Reyna and Piper, who Annabeth would actually be able to hold a civil conversation with without feeling like she wanted to strangle him.

Shaking her head when she realized that she was spacing out, Annabeth tried to refocus on what Mr. Apollo was saying. "-ico Angelo and Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace, and finally, Silena Beauregard and Clarisse de la Rue."

Fighting the urge to fist pump, Annabeth nodded when she saw Jason shoot her a small, grateful smile from across the classroom.

"There are still a couple more minutes of class, you can go to your partner and discuss your project. Have one of you email me the topic of your essay by 9:00 p.m. tonight."

The class erupted in chatter, desks moving and footsteps filling the room as kids walked to their partners. Some, like Nico, seemed less than excited about who their partner was- after all, Percy was Nico's unofficial older brother, and who would want to be paired up with their sibling on a project? But just allowing a chuckle to pass her lips when she saw Nico's dejected face, Annabeth quickly made her way to Jason's seat near the windows, ideas swirling through her head before she could even blink.

"So I was thinking," Annabeth began, faltering when she heard Jason's voice talking at the same time.

"I had an idea-" He, too, stopped talking, before chuckling. "You go first."

Smiling nervously, Annabeth bit her lip before continuing. "I was thinking, because this is worth half of our grade, we could write this on mythology- have it be a thesis of sorts, breaking down one of the Greek Myths."

Jason grinned. "My idea to dissect a book wasn't that great compared to yours. What myth?"

Fighting the urge to blurt out the myth of Arachne and Athena, Annabeth's favorite Greek Myth, Annabeth just nodded in Jason's direction. "You choose."

After staying silent for a moment, long enough for Annabeth to think that Jason might not have been as excited about the idea as Annabeth was, Jason grinned. "What about the myth of Athena's birth? There could be a lot of metaphors hidden in that or something, and the myth is definitely interesting."

While it wasn't on par with the Arachne and Athena myth, Annabeth had to give Jason props for coming up with a good idea. Right as Annabeth opened her mouth to remark on that, and to add her own idea, the bell rang throughout the classroom, and everyone streamed out of it immediately, leaving Annabeth, Jason, and Mr. Apollo in the classroom.

"I trust you kids to close the classroom after I leave?" Mr. Apollo said, his brows raising in the question. Once Jason and Annabeth both nodded, he chuckled and exited the room, Annabeth carefully turning toward Jason.

"Here's my number," Jason stammered, quickly grabbing a pen before scribbling down a series of digits on a scrap of paper. "Call me to- to work on our project."

Grinning, Annabeth carefully pocketed the piece of paper, acting on a whim and leaning forward to hug Jason. "Of course I'll call you."

As the two walked out of the classroom, standing a little too close and glancing at each other a little too long, who knew? Maybe it was the start of something beautiful.

* * *

 **And that's the end! I know that the characters are really OOC, but I wasn't sure how to write a Jasabeth (is that the ship name?) fic without feeling weird: I really can't ship Annabeth with him, but I wanted to try it out... not quite sure if I'll be writing this ship again- ever. I think that's why I purposefully left the ending sorta ambiguous- it's up to you to decide if they ended up together or not. But anyway, this is the last of the Chocolate Box! And the end of the Annabeth ships! Lol, anyway, please follow, favorite, and review!**


	22. Just So You Could Take Advantage of Me

**Prompt: Something Inspired by a Break-Up Song**

 **Time Period: February 20, 2019 - March 6, 2019**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17, DaughterofIris23**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Word Count: 2363**

 **Cabin Points Received: 58/60**

* * *

Thalia was running, with monsters behind her and nothing but the rusty spear in her hand to hold them back, scavenged from the body of the first monster she killed. And yet, she was exhausted, tired, the combined effort from the lightning blasts and going a week without sleeping catching up to her. The temptation to just give in, to stop fighting, was growing stronger every day, and Thalia was ready to turn around and allow the monsters to kill her. It would be easier than the quest she'd taken to find Amaltheia, Zeus's sacred goat, and Thalia would get to see her brother again. She'd get to see Jason.

Jason, who Beryl killed, left out to be murdered. Even a year later, anger burned in Thalia's veins, threatening to destroy everything around her. A rouge lightning blast, fueled from Thalia's anger, destroyed several telkhines, but there was still the matter of the cyclopes following her, that wouldn't be shaken off her tail no matter what she did.

"Hey! Over here, you creeps!"

Thalia turned in time to see a blond who looked oh-so-much like Jason jump out of the green foliage, a sword shining in his hand as he dived into the monster fray, killing a cyclops with a few quick slices of his sword. The appearance of the Jason look-alike had hope flare up in Thalia's bones, and adrenaline fueled her body as she ran to fight with the blond, the cyclopes destroyed in a matter of minutes, nothing but dust and blood left behind.

Panting, Thalia turned to look at the blond, gripping her spear warily as she realized that it wouldn't be hard for the blond to kill her as well. "Who are you?"

The blond smiled warily before dropping his sword, holding his hands up to show that he had no weapons. "I'm Luke, son of Hermes."

Thalia gave the kid- Luke- a once over, noting his mischievous blue eyes and smirk, looking like the poster-boy of someone you shouldn't trust. He also looked exactly like how a Hermes kid should look.

Sighing, Thalia held out a hand, using her other arm to gesture vaguely in the direction of the sky. "Thalia, daughter of the asshole up there."

Luke chuckled, shoving his right hand into his pocket as he used his foot to throw his sword into the air, catching it with his free hand. "You mean Zeus?"

"Like I said. Asshole number one."

"Well in that case, my dad is Asshole number two," Luke began, shaking Thalia's hand. "You know, I think we're going to get along very well."

 **«∙»**

Luke was... better than Thalia had expected. He was funny, and kind, and the best partner Thalia could ask for. They'd been on the streets for what... three months now? It was hard to keep track of time, but it was way better than the days when Thalia was forced to huddle in shopfronts until the owners would yell at her for loitering, and it was definitely better than the days when Thalia wasn't sure if she'd last to see the sunrise again.

Together, Thalia and Luke were unstoppable. Monsters didn't last a chance, and they were surviving, living a life without the gods, without having to succumb to anyone's rules or wishes or desires. They were unique, free, different. They were perfect.

Of course, Thalia knew that if you looked closer you'd see the scars that were a little too neat for monsters to make, you'd see the flinches and the responses that took a little too long. You'd see the bags under the eyes and the anger smoldering in them. But they would be able to get through it together, they'd be able to be strong together.

The nightmares Thalia had of waking up to find Jason missing, the nightmares of Beryl and Zeus and Jupiter and the monsters were all coming less and less frequently, and Thalia knew that Luke was feeling the same. She just never expected him to betray her, she never expected him to try and _kill_ her.

 **«∙»**

When Thalia had opened her eyes after the battle on the hill, she couldn't think, she couldn't move. The shock, the strangeness of it all was to big for her to simply move on from it. She was halfheartedly expecting Luke and Annabeth- _her_ Annabeth- to jump out at any moment and shout that it was all a prank, that Thalia had never been turned into a tree, that they were still in New York and were still planning to go to California.

Instead, she had to live with what she knew. The other campers didn't know what was going through Thalia's head- to them, she was the daughter of Zeus who'd just been transformed from a person to a tree and then back to a person. To them, it was simple, an easy transition that meant that Thalia had to put on a farce of being normal, of not being changed by the experience. To Thalia, however? It was like time-travel, except that there was no way of going back to her normal timeline.

And then there was the matter of Luke. Luke, her best friend, her partner in crime, her fellow vigilante.

Luke, the man who'd sworn to destroy Olympus, once and for all.

To Thalia, Luke had been untouchable- he was the person who Thalia could curse the gods with, but she never expected him to actually try and destroy the gods. He was fulfilling the so-called-dreams that he and Thalia'd shared, but he'd left her in the dust as he climbed Olympus. After all, Thalia was the one who'd planted the seeds of distrust in Luke's head, she was the one that had him finally thinking of the gods as enemies instead of parents.

If Thalia was still with Luke, she might've been able to convince him to stay with the demigods, she might've been able to save him from himself. If Thalia hadn't been turned into the pine tree that was the guardian of Camp Half-Blood, Luke might've stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Instead, without Thalia, Luke was crumbling, destroying himself from the inside and out.

And, to put it simply, it was scaring her.

 **«∙»**

After Luke betrayed her, Thalia tried her best to get rid of any memory of him, anything that reminded her of the Luke before he went revenge-bent to topple to gods from their thrones. She'd even joined the Hunt, hoping that the Hunters of Artemis and her position as their new lieutenant would have her forget about him. Instead, it only made her pain grow, it only made her regret him even more.

Somehow, even after all that he'd done to her, Thalia still thought that Luke could be saved. It might've been the younger Thalia speaking, the one who hadn't been turned into a tree, or it might've just been Thalia's inner belief that no matter how far someone had fallen, they could still be saved. Whatever the case, Thalia still found herself automatically looking for Luke when he wasn't there, or making plans to get him from Kronos's clutches and in Camp Half-Blood instead.

The Hunters, of course, noticed this, and tried to help Thalia, they tried to convince her that he was beyond saving, that no one could bring him back now. Yet Thalia was adamant in her beliefs, drowning herself in the idea that Luke wasn't all bad, that Luke wasn't horrible, that Luke wasn't gone.

 **«∙»**

She'd run away.

It wasn't a conscious decision. All Thalia knew was that one day, a few weeks after the Battle of the Labyrinth, she was stumbling into the forest with nothing but a sack of clothes on her back and a bow and arrow in her hand. The entire situation was so reminiscent of when she'd run away from Beryl's home it was almost ironic.

But this time, there was no destination in her mind, nor was there a goal. The only thing that Thalia had in mind was that she needed to get away from the Hunter's campfire, where she was choking on their pitiful glances and sorrowful looks.

Luke's voice seemed to echo through her head, however, as she trod through the forest, taunting her, dragging her a safe house that they'd built- what, five years ago?

When Thalia finally arrived at the safe-house, she was tired, exhausted, ready to collapse at the slightest touch. The house itself was moss-covered, hidden underground by a few cleverly-placed rocks and flowers. Inside, the circular room was warm and homey, with wood in the hearth ready to be lit, three emergency backpacks hung to Thalia's right, with moss-made mats lying on the floor in a half-circle in front of the fireplace. Three bundled-up blankets in the corner turned the mats to a makeshift futon, and combined with the weapons hung on the wall next to the fireplace and the small table on the left wall, the safe house resembled little less than home to Thalia.

Carefully grabbing a match from one of the emergency backpacks, Thalia lit the wood in the hearth, and once it was warm and crackling Thalia stripped down to her underwear, wrapping herself in a blanket before grabbing some of the dry food she'd brought with her, staring into the flames of the fireplace as she sat on a moss mat. The thoughts of Luke that ran through Thalia seemed to calm down in the presence of the embers of fire, and after a while of simply calming herself down and clearing her head, Thalia closed her eyes, falling asleep to the crackle of the fireplace warming her skin, a small, satisfied smile on her face.

 **«∙»**

Before Luke had turned into the vessel of Kronos, he'd found Thalia, the day after she'd rediscovered the safe house.

She had been stumbling out of the underbrush of the forest, a slain rabbit hung over her shoulder and monster dust sprinkled on her bare arms when Luke's hand wrapped around her wrist, her body turned to face him before Thalia could free herself from his grasp.

"Thalia! Thank the Titans, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Luke's voice was breathless, relieved, and he smiled widely when he saw Thalia, as though they were still on speaking terms.

"What are you doing here, Castellan?" Scowling, Thalia pushed herself away from Luke, fiddling with her bracelet so that her spear formed in her hand, ready to be thrown at Luke at a moment's notice, her eyes blazing with anger. And yet, inside, it broke her heart to see who Luke had turned into. To see what Luke had turned into.

Smile faltering, Luke took a cautious step away from Thalia, hands in the air to show that he had no weapons. "Look, Thals-"

" _Thalia_ ," she growled.

"...Fine, Thalia, I know that you're probably mad at me. And I get it, I betrayed you and Annabeth. But please hear me out until the end before you start making any judgments. Please?"

"You have one minute before I bring you to Olympus to be executed. And believe me when I say that I'd be glad to do the honors."

Letting out a deep breath, Luke quickly began to speak, as though he had a lot to say in the minute that Thalia had given him. "Kronos, he's- he has a plan. One that will guarantee us victory in the war. And if we win, that means that Camp Half-Blood, the Hunters of Artemis- they're all going to be destroyed. I don't want to see you and Annabeth dead, Thalia. Come with me, and I can make sure that you and her will be known as the greatest heroes of all time."

Thalia faltered, Luke's words repeating themselves in her head for a split second before she leveled her spear again, pointing it straight at Luke's heart. "You- you're actually saying that you care about Annabeth and me, when all you've done is hurt us? No, Luke, you are barely even worthy of saying our name's." Bringing the spear closer to Luke's chest, a small wave of guilt ran through Thalia, and she found herself unwilling to actually hurt him or even turn him into the gods- who knew what they would do to Luke. "If you leave right now, I might not kill you."

Luke frowned, stepping closer to Thalia. "We were once family. I'm so, so sorry, Thals, but you need to list-"

Raising her spear, Thalia allowed a small cut to form on Luke's neck, seeing his Adam's apple bob nervously when blood begin to seep out of the wound. "No, you listen to me, Luke. You will leave here, and you will never speak to me or Annabeth or anyone again. You won't try and manipulate us into following you, Luke. What you're doing is wrong. Even the gods are better than those- those Titans that you seem to worship. Leave, Luke."

Swallowing, Luke stumbled back from Thalia, constantly looking between her and her spear, before ice seemed to grow in his eyes. "If that's what you want." He took another step back, finally walking through the trees and disappearing from Thalia's sight.

She let the spear fall to the floor once Luke left, and a sort of grim determination set into her face- she was tired of Luke. She was tired of fighting and killing and the betrayals. She was tired of the gods and the monsters and the weight of not knowing if she would survive to see the next sunrise.

Thalia was tired of running.

* * *

 **Hello people of the world! This is inspired by "Without Me" by Halsey, but if you want to read the version w/lyrics, check out my Ao3 account under the same username (at the moment of writing this, it's already been posted on Ao3). I think this is my first time writing Thaluke, and honestly, I don't really like the ship, so I don't know if it's good or bad.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this, please follow, favorite, and review!**


	23. Civil War

**Prompt: Write a Dystopia AU**

 **Time Period: March 6, 2019 - March 21, 2019**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: T**

 **Word Count: 2978**

 **Cabin Points Received: ?/60**

"Ugh, watch where you're going. I have places to be, and I don't need filth touching my clothes."

"You really think that _you're_ going to get in, freak? Read a book or something, and let the _real_ Demigods walk through."

Annabeth let out a low growl at the last one, a scathing remark threatening to claw up her throat. Unfortunately, if Annabeth actually responded to the girls, she would be the one who got in trouble and the girls would go Scot-free. And, even though Helen and Frederick barely even paid attention to Annabeth, getting in trouble would mean that she wouldn't be able to register to become a Demigod, or if she was actually entered, her name would be taken of the list and be replaced immediately. Now, before you ask, the 'Demigods' was the name for the army that fought in the war and guarded Olympus, the country that Annabeth- and half the world- lived in.

After all, after The Coalesce, the world split into two countries, New Rome and Olympus, who had a century-long war going on between them. New Rome was what had once been Africa, Asia, and Europe, while Olympus was in what was once known as North America, South America, and Australia. Antarctica was the only 'continent' from before The Coalesce that hadn't been populated by New Rome or Olympus, but it didn't mean that both countries weren't trying to figure out how to live in it before the other country figured it out- after all, New Rome and Olympus were at war with each other.

That was where the Demigods came in. Everyone between the ages of sixteen and twenty-five were able to enlist to join the Demigods, but only two people per school were chosen to become a Demigod, hand-picked by the Olympians. Anyone who was able to join the Demigods also joined the 'army' of Olympus, and ever since Annabeth's older best friends, Thalia and Luke, got into the Demigods, she had wanted, _needed_ , to get in.

A couple of weeks ago, Annabeth had registered to join the Demigods for the first time, at seventeen years old- last year when they were recruiting, Annabeth had been fifteen, turning sixteen merely a few days after the new recruits had been chosen. After completing a mental, physical, and emotional test that she was sure that she'd done well on, Annabeth had been sitting on pins and needles for weeks on end, waiting with growing trepidation for the announcement of the new Demigods.

Today was the day that she would find out. School was still in, for some unknown reason, but no one actually learned anything- most teachers put in a movie, one that was made _after_ The Coalesce or was Olympus-approved, of course. However, from 12:30 to 3:00, the students that had signed up to become a Demigod were sent to a hall, where envelopes from the Olympians- the leaders of the Demigods- were lying, ready to be taken. The envelopes were placed on picnic tables at the front of the hall, and you had to stand in a line until you got to the tables, where a teacher handed you the envelope.

That was were Annabeth was right now, waiting anxiously for her letter that would tell her whether or not she'd gotten in. For most schools, about half the kids signed up, which made the odds of you getting in better than they normally were. However, at Annabeth's school, Goode High School, there were only around five to six kids who didn't sign up- and that was being generous. After all, signing up was almost like a ritual, and getting in instantly catapulted you to stardom.

Forcing herself to bite down on her nervousness, Annabeth watched with a sort of detached horror as yet another cheerleader opened her envelope, only to burst into tears at the rejection letter. The line seemed to move at a snail's pace, and, after what seemed like ages, Annabeth was finally facing the picnic tables. The one directly in front of the line didn't have any envelopes on it, but instead, three teachers were sitting at it, ready to guide the students to the table that held their envelope.

"Name?"

Swallowing, Annabeth's voice came out surprisingly steady. "Annabeth Chase."

The curly-haired teacher pointed at one of many tables lining the front of the room, and gestured for Annabeth to go there. "The table that Ms. Gardener is manning. Good luck."

Mumbling out a quick 'thank you', Annabeth took in a cautious breath before walking over to the table, feeling her skin grow clammy underneath her jeans and dressy t-shirt. "Ms. Gardner," taking in another, deep breath, Annabeth continued to speak. "May I get my envelope?"

The red-headed teacher looked up before scanning Annabeth, finally snatching up one of many manilla-covered envelopes. "Th- thank you." With shaking hands, Annabeth walked to the back of the hall, sitting down on one of the many plastic chairs that had been set up just for that purpose.

Annabeth's name was written in big, bold, cursive letters on the front, the fancy lettering making her head spin. The return address simply read:

 _Half-Blood Hill_  
 _Long Island, New York  
_ _(800) 009-0009_

Of course, everyone knew that the address was fake- 'New York' wasn't even a place anymore- but the Demigods needed some way to send envelopes, so that was the address that they used. The envelope slid open easily under Annabeth's fingers, and finally, she pulled out the letter. It seemed the same length and size as everyone's around her, and, heart sinking, Annabeth steeled herself for disappointment as she unfolded the cream-colored paper.

For a moment, nothing but the stark black against the paper registered in Annabeth's mind, but after a moment, she finally began reading.

" 'Dear, Annabeth Chase'," she began, murmuring the words under her breath. " 'A month ago, you had registered to join the Demigods, knowing that today you would find your answer. So, Ms. Chase, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to join the Demigods. The Demigods are a group of highly trained, skilled, and intelligent people who protect us from New Rome, and keep our country safe and sound. Here, at the committee of Olympians, we believe that you will be a perfect Demigod, as you are a model citizen, a skilled operative, and someone who is willing to lead Olympus into a new age, where the war with New Rome is a thing of the past. Due to protection laws, we are unable to give you any details of your training, however within the next few weeks, you will be taken to a training facility where you will learn the ways of the Demigods. Thank you, the Olympians'."

The words swam in her head, and Annabeth read over the letter again, another time, a fourth time, before it finally seemed to set in.

Annabeth Chase was now a Demigod.

 **«∙»  
**

The next couple of days passed by in a haze.

If you got in, most people would squeal about it to their friends and anyone who was around them, or be stoic as hell- there seemed to be no in-between for Goode High. The thing was, after Luke and Thalia and Travis and the rest of them all left, either to join the Demigods or to their 'real-world' jobs, Annabeth had no friends left at Goode High. She did occasionally chat with Connor Stoll, and shared study notes with Malcolm Pace, but that was about it. Which _also_ meant that there was no one for Annabeth to tell that she'd gotten into the Demigods, other than her family- and Annabeth didn't really like her family very much.

Of course, there was still a certain sense of pride she felt when she walked down the halls, past the cheerleaders that seemed to have been oh-so-sure that they would get into the Demigods, past the jocks whose reputations had taken a horrible fall, even past the teachers who probably hadn't expected Annabeth to get in.

The other kid that had gotten in was, surprisingly enough, Calypso Ogygia. Most people were pretty surprised when they heard that the soft-spoken leader of the gardening club was now a Demigod, but she was still stopped in the halls to be given the mandatory 'congratulations!', often coupled with some fake-ass speech about how the person absolutely adored Calypso, and how Calypso was their inspiration. Annabeth hated it, which was probably why she hadn't told the school that she was the other person that had gotten in.

Now, Annabeth was sitting at the neighborhood park, even though it could barely even be called a park- all it had was an old, creaky swing set, a small metal slide, and a tiny wooden bench next to scraggly trees. Still, few people actually stepped out of their homes due to the constant threat of a bomb destroying the small town of Long Island to smithereens. The war zone was barely 150 miles away from their town, and although all towns in a 125 mile radius had already been evacuated, Long Island could be overrun by New Rome's forces any day.

That might have been why Annabeth liked the park- with the chaos of her house and the constant side-eyes from Helen, combined with the suffocating aura of her high school, the abandoned park was the perfect place for her to sit and gather her thoughts. After she'd gotten her acceptance letter from the Demigods, Annabeth spent more than half of her time at the park, writing in her journal, doing school work, or most often just laying there, staring up at the sky.

"Ms. Chase?"

Annabeth flinched, jumping to her feet in one fluid motion, her arm keeping whoever was talking to her at bay. "Yes?"

A figure entered her line of vision, allowing her to see a man with a scruffy beard and kind eyes. "I'm the ambassador for the Demigods. Come with me."

 **«∙»**

After the man convinced Annabeth that he was the real ambassador, he took her to a training center further than anywhere Annabeth had ever been, the center closer to the war than Annabeth would've liked. The center itself was an imposing structure almost entirely made up of concrete and metal, with huge fields, strict teachers, and about four hundred students training to join the Demigods.

Inside Annabeth's training room bunk, there were two other girls: someone named Piper McLean whom Annabeth recognized from around town, a girl named Katie Gardener who was nice but didn't spend much of her time in their dorm, and a girl named Bianca di Angelo who seemed rather homesick and missed her brother.

Overall, Annabeth thought that the Demigods were the greatest thing to ever happen to her- after the oh-so-drab life of the town, it was a refreshing new start to be in a completely new environment, where she could build up a new reputation for herself outside of the 'teacher's pet'.

As weeks, then months, flew by, Annabeth found herself falling into a sort of rhythm, one where she slowly turned from an anger-ridden, feisty girl, to a warrior that would break your will with a simple look. While some would be sad, maybe even depressed to be unable to speak to their families for such a long time, Annabeth was glad, for lack of a better word. Helen and Frederick had never been there for her before, so why should she contact them now?

About half a year after Annabeth was taken to the facility, she was one of the best trainees- and she was scheduled to join the main army force at any day, under the Athena legion.

Of course, that was when everything went to hell.

 **«∙»**

"You know the plan, right?"

Annabeth sighed, cracking her knuckles as she pulled out her trusty knife and began sharpening it. "Yes, I know the plan, Piper. We've gone over it a thousand times, it's engraved in my memory."

Piper frowned, sitting back into her plane seat, trying to make herself comfortable as she let out a very audible sigh. "Okay, okay, sorry. It's just that you're always the one who's obsessing over every single detail, and you aren't right now, and it's making me nervous."

"Do you want to get over it again?"

Ignoring the obvious annoyance in Annabeth's voice, Piper nodded. "Yes, definitely."

"Fine. We're going to head over to New Rome, where we will help the Demigods with infiltrating the Romans' military. Happy, Piper?"

Piper sighed, unsatisfied but recognizing the threat hidden in Annabeth's words.

"Good. Now let me sleep. This is probably the last time I'll take a nap until I'm back in Olympus, and I want to make the most of it."

 **«∙»**

Once they landed in a small town called Cesarus, Annabeth and Piper were given the rest of their mission- the Demigods weren't stupid enough to tell anyone, much less trainees, the full extent of their plan, especially when there was a 97% chance that it wouldn't work.

Annabeth herself was tasked with the more behind-the-scenes work, making sure that the plan was in place and that everything was working smoothly- the Demigods were the ones doing the real work, with Piper and Annabeth going on this mission just to prove that they were worth becoming a Demigod. After the Romans had taken over one of Athena's forts, the Athena Parenthos, they had a chance of winning the war, which made it even more harder to join the Demigods.

The town itself wasn't too bad. Cesarus seemed to be named in honor of an Old Rome emperor named Julius Cesar, who Annabeth vaguely remembered reading about in class.

Of course, the sheer experience of being part of a mission, of actually being a _Demigod_ , was made lack luster by one thing- or, more specifically, one person.

Percy freaking Jackson.

"Hey, Wise Girl!"

Annabeth bit back a groan, fighting the urge to snap Percy's spine like a glowstick. In the small apartment that the Demigods had arranged for Annabeth and Piper to share, Percy had somehow ended up being their neighbor.

Of course, that wouldn't be a big deal, if it weren't for the fact that Percy was annoying as hell- he was almost as bad as Leo.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Annabeth had long since learned that Percy couldn't be told to stop calling her that, so freezing him out seemed to be the only way for Annabeth to get her mission done.

"I'm throwing a baby shower for mom tomorrow, and you're invited! It's at my apartment, if you want to come!"

Even though Annabeth was looking at her apartment door, trying to rummage through her keys, she could _hear_ the smile in Percy's face. Fighting back the urge to send a grin in his direction, Annabeth forced herself to keep a perfect poker face. "I'm busy, Jackson. Should've told me sooner."

"C'mon, your roommate is coming!"

Biting back a curse at Piper's stupidity, Annabeth forced herself to look Percy in the eye. For a moment, her breath caught in her throat when she saw his ocean-like green eyes, but she forced herself to look past them and ignore their beauty. "Fine, I'll come."

 **«∙»**

According to Annabeth's superiors, she had to keep up a farce of normality, which including going to the baby shower that she had been considering backing out of.

The party itself was... strange. Percy had a plethora of straight up weird friends, ranging from his emo cousin, the cousin's _way_ too happy boyfriend, the cousin's African-american half-sister, and the half-sister's Asian boyfriend. The gang of five seemed to be nice, but Annabeth couldn't talk to them without feeling self conscious- she preferred her gang back in Olympus, not this group of kids that seemed to have grown up together, making Annabeth feel like an outsider- not that she wasn't one, of course.

After an hour or two of awkward conversation, they began to slowly drift to one of the sofas pressed against the wall, the subject of their conversation now politics- this time, the war between Olympus and New Rome.

"I'm not quite sure _why_ Olympus is hell-bent on killing us. Weren't we allies once, or something?" The half-sister, Hazel, slumped against the couch almost as soon as she finished talking, leaving her question out in the open, ready to be torn apart and put back together again.

"Yeah, but Olympus is weird and for some reason it hates us. They got super angry or something at the treaty, and they broke it and declared war on us a few decades ago. I heard that the person who spurred on the hate was the Zeus guy- you know, the super scary one who rules Olympus, I think." This time, Will, the emo kid's boyfriend, answered, raising an expectant eyebrow at Hazel as he slumped into his boyfriend, Nico's, arms.

"I know _that_ ," Hazel began, "but why? I mean, I get that we must've been stupid in the past, but we're winning a war that we didn't even start. Why doesn't Olympus just... I don't know. Give up?"

Annabeth froze, allowing herself to absorb the information without actually commenting on it. Yeah, New Rome probably had lied to it's citizens to try and paint itself in a better light. But still, the words that they were saying sounded _exactly_ like something that Olympus would do. If Annabeth didn't know any better, she would've thought that Olympus were the bad guys in this entire thing.

But they weren't... right?

Biting her lip, Annabeth pulled herself together before nudging Piper with her shoulder, nodding slightly to show what she was about to do.

Interrupting Nico as he continued to talk about how cool the Athena Parenthos must've been.

"I- I have something to confess..."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know that this is kinda rushed, but I think it's because I struggled to keep this monstrosity under the 3k word limit. Because of that, if you guys would want me to rewrite a longer, better version of this, just comment below!**

 **Also, to any fellow members of the forum- I'd PMed Emma (the camp admin) with an original prompt I wanted to use, and that was the prompt in this. If you'd like to know what the prompt is, just PM me and I'll send it to you!**

 **-Lauren Swan**

 **(P.S.: If you liked this, please follow, favorite, and review!)**


	24. A Braid of Roses

**Prompt: Write about someone getting flowers woven in their hair**

 **Time Period: March 24, 2019 - April 10, 2019**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rated: K**

 **Word Count: 448**

 **Cabin Points Received: ?/60**

* * *

Percy sighed, staring up at the soft blue sky, green eyes tracing the fluffy white clouds. _Zeus must be in a good mood_ , he thought absentmindedly, tilting his head slightly to examine a strangely-shaped cloud.

A grumble of annoyance could be heard, and Percy fought back the fond smile growing on his lips, eyes glinting with happiness. His body was curled up on the mossy grass, flowers sprinkled around him, the ground damp and springy with the dew from the morning's rain.

"Stop _moving_ ," Nico muttered from somewhere above him, his long fingers running through Percy's hair, Percy's head lying in Nico's lap. The two of them were on top of one of Camp Half-Blood's tallest hills, Nico having planned a picnic for the two of them earlier that week. Now, after having eaten a few sandwiches and shared a pie, they were lingering there, unwilling to have their perfect date cut short.

Nico pulled a hand out of Percy's long locks, picking out a particularly big flower to add to the Dutch braid he was weaving in Percy's hair. After the Second Giant War, Percy had begun to grow his hair out, giving himself a new look to go along with the change in sexuality. Meanwhile, Nico had shaved his head, unwilling to have it covering his face and eyes anymore.

Now, three years later, Percy's wavy hair was just at the top of his back, while Nico's hair was what most would consider 'normal' for a guy. Of course, as soon as Nico began to date Percy, he had immediately taken advantage of Percy's hair, braiding it and running his fingers through it anytime he was bored. And, not that Percy would admit it, he _loved_ the braids that Nico wove.

Snuggling up closer to Nico's chest, Percy felt Nico's fingers expertly wrap around his hair, picking out seemingly random locks of hair to attach a rose to.

After a minute (or was it an hour?), Percy finally felt the now-familiar weight of the braid dotted with flowers on his head, Nico's hands resting on Percy's shoulders as Nico bent his head forward, covering the sunlight shining on Percy and casting Percy's world in darkness.

"Nico!" Percy's voice had no bite behind it, and Nico just laughed before grabbing Percy's hands, pulling the two of them on their feet.

For a moment, they just stood there, admiring the setting sun, before Percy smiled and rested his head on Nico's shoulder, entwining his fingers with Nico's.

"I love you, Neeks."

"I love you too, Perce."

* * *

 **Ugh, isn't Nicercy adorable?**

 **On a totally not related note, I partially inspired by a piece of Wolfstar fanart I saw on Pinterest. As soon as I saw the new prompts, I immediately knew what I wanted to do for this, and I think I like how it turned out :)**

 **-Lauren Swan**

 **(P.S.: If you liked this, please follow, favorite, and review!)**


	25. Passion

**Prompt: Passion  
**

 **Time Period: April 2019**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17  
**

 **Rated: T or M**

 **Word Count: 401**

 **Cabin Points Received: 25**

Passion is the color of the wine that Jason drinks when he undresses Reyna with only a look, it is the color of his lips after he catches her by surprise and kisses her as they talk.

It is the color of Reyna's cheeks when she feels him pull her closer on the dance floor, the color of those low, dirty words Jason breathes against her ears when he whispers _exactly_ what he wants to do with her.

It is the color of his eyes, heavy-lidded with lust and want alike when Jason pulls at the zipper on Reyna's dress, brushing his teeth against her neck and having her jump from the sting of pain.

It is the color of Reyna's clothes, spilled against the floor in waves of ink, the color of the bruises that Jason leaves on her, as though to show to everyone that looks at her that she is _his._

It is the color of her skin after his mouth has trailed over it, after he has pressed his fingers in it and left Reyna screaming, crying out Jason's name in holy symphonies.

It is the color of the blankets that she wraps around herself when she gets up in the morning, it's the color of the risen sun outside the windows that seems to almost mock her.

It is the color of the note that Reyna puts for Jason, written with shaky hands and nervous looks behind her, hoping that he doesn't get up in time to stop her from leaving.

It is the color of the tears that slip down her face when she gets home, the color of the water from the shower that fills Reyna's mouth, her eyes, her head, a feeling that she just can't, can't, _can't_ get enough of.

It is the color of the wanting gazes that Reyna slips behind herself anytime that she goes back to New Rome, hoping against hope that Jason will be there again, that Reyna will be able to spend another sinful night with him once more.

It is the color of the way Reyna's stomach drops when she sees a pair of sea green eyes, glinting with that familiar lust, pulling her in and crashing her against the rocks at the bottom, a never-ending cycle.

It is the color of love.

* * *

 **Sup dudes. this was originally not even going to mention anyone, and have 'His' in place of Jason and 'You/Your' in place of Reyna/Her, but here's where we are rn i guess.**

 **Also, to the guest that commented on Civil War: I am definitely planning to create an 5k+ one-shot continuing and expanding on that, but no promises as to when it will be posted :)**

 **-Lauren Swan**

 **(P.S.: Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!)**


End file.
